Hidden Truth
by THEPrincessx
Summary: Leah and Seth Clearwater have a big secret they must hide. They have found their imprints but they must keep it a secret from everyone including the pack. How will they deal? What if the pack or someone found out? LEMONS! Warning: Incest! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I know I know I already have a story started but do not fear I won't ditch it! This idea just had to be put down on on paper! This will be a Leah/Seth imprint story, but in this story Leah is younger than Seth, they switch roles. It's going to be INCEST! Don't like! Don't read! Other wise enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will only put one up because they are annoying! I am not Stephanie Meyer twilight isn't mine!

Chapter One: Making the connection

Seth POV

Ever since Sam left my baby sister Leah she had been different. I have been spending even more time with her taking her mind off Sam, at first she was bitter and mad that Sam had betrayed her with our cousin but now she was so carefree and happy. She was young just 17 years old, she was beautiful, she even started going on more dates sticking it to Sam whatever way she could. She was better off with Sam, she always knew I didn't like their relationship. Our dad had passed away recently and she dropped into depression, she had always been a daddy's girl. Now it was my duty to be the man of the house and take care of my two girls mom and Leah. I may only be 19 but I had a good job here and I took online classes so I could stay home and support my girls. It was hell when I phased, I learned the truth about how my father really died, I learned why Sam left Leah for Emily, because of 'imprinting'.

Leah had was away to one of our Aunts house in New York. Mom had thought it was a good idea for her to be in a different scenery to cheer up. She called me everyday but I couldn't tell her a thing about the wolf pack I was sworn to secrecy only mom and if I ever imprinted my imprint could know. Leah would call me every day just to talk she sounded happier, she told me about her wild nights and I couldn't help but chastise her as she began drinking more. After all she's my baby sister I had to protect her in dads place.

It had been six months since Leah left and today I would be picking her up from the small airport in forks. I had managed to keep up with work and patrols so I had saved up enough to buy a new sporty camaro in a cherry red that drew even more attention to it. It was a great chick magnet although with the wolf body I didn't even need any help.

I walked into the small airport looking for my baby sister. Her flight had been slightly delayed due to the rain, what a surprise rain in forks? I walked in shaking off water droplets from my leather jacket and my hair. Since Leah hasn't been around since I became a wolf she would probably freak out it I showed up shirtless and in cut offs. I walked into the area where all the people would be once they got off the flight hoping that maybe I would find my baby sister in the crowd, what I found though instead was my soul mate! I couldn't see her face her back was to me as she stood ordering a smoothie at the little Starbucks, she had on tight dark wash skinny jeans with high black heels, she wore a a see through electric top that was loose fitting but you could see her black lace bra like a tease. Her black hair was sleek and short it was so silky I just wanted to run my fingers through it and maybe even pull it. She was tall and had beautiful curves along with a great ass. I growled when I realized I wasn't the only man looking at her, she had a bit of a fan club. I felt as gravity left the building I could feel this pull towards her, I had to have her. I knew once I saw her face everything would be finalized, she would own my heart forever. I just hoped she got along with Leah, I love my baby sister but she had a tendency of scaring away my girlfriends, speaking of Leah I hope her flight hasn't come in yet I wouldn't want her interrupting.

I approached her and stood next to her I noticed she ordered a strawberry banana my favorite! We were so meant to be! I hadn't turned to see her face yet afraid to scare her off.

"Nice choice of drink beautiful. Why don't you join me? You seem like you might need some company." I said turning up my charm. I wasn't expecting her reaction though she burst out laughing! No woman had ever laughed at my charm!

I was too red in the face to turn around,

"What? Haven't you ever been asked out before? Im sure you have being so gorgeous." I said truthfully not letting my charm slip down. She laughed even harder!

"Stop just stop." she laughed out. That's when I turned around and I froze. I froze because I felt the imprint complete itself as I looked into those beautiful brown orbs, and I froze because I realized that those beautiful brown orbs I was belonged to my baby sister! Oh holy fuck I had just imprinted on my sister!

A/N: Hate it? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm disappointed on the amount of reviews. So over a 100 people read but only 3 bothered to review :( Really discourages me to write but I'll keep this rolling and earn more reviews! Seth calls Leah and his mom his girls because he feels like he has to take his dad's place and protect them. Special thanks to Twilightluver1966, kyokayuko, and guest!  
**  
Chapter 2: Oh No

Oh god no! Please no! I just mother fucking imprinted on my baby sister! There must be some mistake! It's impossible! She was still laughing as she turned around to look at me.

"Oh my god Seth! Did u just hit on me?" she giggled out, seeming totally oblivious to my mental torture.

"Uhh..oh.. I.. um sorry?" I mumbled like a complete moron. I couldn't believe I was meeting my imprint and this is what I said! Oh my god my mind could even processes this!

"Haha guess you didn't recognize me with my new haircut. Now let's pretend that awkward moment never happened." she giggled out adorably.

"Okay." I breathed out completely mesmerized by her beautiful smile.

"Well don't be a stranger Seth! Come here!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a tight hug. I inhaled her scent and completely lost it, I forgot that we were in a crowded airport, I forgot that she was my baby sister, I forgot that she was underage, I picked her up while she hugged me squeezing her tighter against my body feeling her luscious breasts squeeze out of her shirt and pressing on my chest, I twirled her around until the boy at the counter cleared his throat and handed my sister her smoothie. The little twerp even had the nerve to write his number on her cup.

"Call me beautiful." he called out to her as we left the waiting area. I took all her bags and carried them easily thanks to my wolf strength, and thank god I had this strength because she like most girls packed heavy.

"Oh my god Seth are you on steroids?" she asked sounding serious as she looked me up and down.

I tried to play it cool even though all I wanted to do was kiss her and give her my heart.

"Haha Lee Lee nah I've just been working out a lot. Looks good huh? Oh look that's my new ride." I said with amusement as her mouth hung open looking at the cherry red Camaro.

"Seth you gotta let me drive home! Please please! I know I don't have my license yet but I'll be super careful I promise! Please?" she begged giving me the puppy eyes and pout that had only worked when she was a child, I was about to tell her fuck no, no one drove my baby, but I felt a tug on my heart, I couldn't say no to her ever again.

"Mm what do I get in return Lee Lee?" I teased her not letting her know that I had already caved in.

"One of my very special massages?" she cooed softly. When she was younger she ran around saying she had healing hands and would always make me play her wounded soul who needed healing, the older she got the better her massages got. I loved them because they relaxed my body not in any sexual way what so ever.

"Alright deal kiddo." I smirked as I tossed her the car keys. She squealed as she adjusted the seat in my car and to my utter embarrassment in her hand she had a bra she found on the floor.

"Oh ew! Ew Seth! That's disgusting you have fucking whores in this car!" she growled out throwing the bra out the window. Her body seemed to tremble with anger. I was mortified! My baby sister found that bra and she also happened to be my fucking imprint!

"Oh god sorry Leah I didn't know that was there." I apologized sincerely.

"Ugh is the fucking steering wheel safe to touch?" she mocked with disgust on her face.

"Leah I'm sorry. I'm a grown man what to you expect?" I said fighting the urge to beg her to forgive me. I could feel the pain of the imprint curl in my chest knowing that my imprint was angry because of me.

"Okay Sethie it's just gross." she said seeming to calm down when I put my hand on her arm gently. Maybe she didn't know it but I think she was feeling the effects of the imprint. She put the car on drive and we made it home to La push in record time with her crazy reckless driving. I almost had a heart attack! I kissed the ground when she parked in the drive way to mess with her. When she smacked me on the butt I got a tingle in my stomach and I felt sick! She was my baby sister! I got up and got her bags making my way inside the house. My mom was working late tonight so it'd be just Leah and I. Leah went straight to her room, I sat on the couch just thinking about this whole mess. I mean I was always optimistic there had to be a bright side to this! That's when it hit me!

An imprint meant I would be anything for her, a friend or brother! It didn't mean I had to be her lover! Yes! This would be okay; I wouldn't be some perverted fuck who lusted after his own sister! I could hear Leah still in the shower so I decided to bring her bags to her room. I put everything up on her bed, when I remembered she had stolen my favorite t shirt! She loved to wear it as a night gown but I loved to wear it too it was so soft. I decided to steal it back! I opened her suitcase and rummaged through it, it wasn't in her shirts, I looked carefully and saw it carefully tucked in between all her lingerie. My mind was clouded with lust when my hands felt all the lace, silk, satin, and other soft fabrics of her naughty lingerie. I was quickly sobered up when I felt a little round plastic. I pulled it out and found a fucking condom! I was fuming! I could feel the heat of the phase consume my body, I rarely lost control and phased out of anger! Had someone been touching my imprint? Was my baby sister not a virgin anymore? From any angle I saw it my wolf was pissed! I leapt out Leah's window and ripped out into my wolf form, only Jacob was on patrol but he was too lost in his Bella drama to notice my thoughts. I ran a few laps before I was calm enough to phase back and go home. I sneaked in through my window to slip some basketball shorts. I slammed my door and went to Leah's room where she was sleeping. I was slightly distracted by the sight of her full lips pouty from sleep as she woke up, she was wearing my t shirt and it had risen up exposing her lacy white boy shorts. I averted my gaze when I felt my erection strain against my zipper. I had to focus! She was my sister my own blood! I could get hard for her! I growled out in frustration.

"Leah explain this." I demanded as I threw the condom on her lap. That seemed to wake her up ad she covered herself up a little.

"How did you find that?" she snapped back clearly pissed I went through her stuff.

"That doesn't matter. Explain yourself Leah! Are you having sex?" I growled out so pissed that some bitch ass punk had been touching my imprint's body!

"No! Okay I'm not! Aunt Anne gave it to me just in case. Okay Sethie don't be mad." she caved into a feeling she didn't quite understand, all she knew was she didn't like it when Seth was mad at her, even though he should mind his own business.

" Oh okay. Well how about that massage?" I asked trying to lighten the mood up.

"Okay just lay down and take your shirt off let me get some massage oil." she said softly not noticing my raging hard on from the thoughts of her hands on my body. This should be good I thought...

**A/N: Review! Next chapter gets hot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or fav or alerted this story. It really pushes me to write the next chapter:) So to update my next chapter I will need to get 4 more reviews! So review! **

**Disclaimer: I own notching!**

Seth POV

I removed my shirt while Leah got the oil off her dresser. The lights weren't dimmed, there weren't any candles lit, or any rose petals on the floor, to anybody this wouldn't really be a romantic setting just a sister messing around with her brother but to me it was everything it shouldn't be.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips as I felt Leah's hands slide down my back. Her fingers applied just the right amount of pressure on my muscles. Her hands explored my back in a way that made my lower body tingle. I felt sick when I thought about how I was getting rock hard from my little sister!

Her hands were sliding up and down my back effortlessly, her touch had me entranced, I couldn't move even if I wanted to, she was holding me in place with her touch.

"You have goose bumps, are you cold bro?" she asked sweetly completely unaware of the effect she had on me.

"Uhh yeah just a little." I replied dumbly.

"Maybe your sick because your skin is also feels really hot." she said softly as she continued to massage my back.

"Uh nah I just run a little hotter than most people." I explained a little panicked.

She didn't reply instead she straddled my back to get a better angle. I was overwhelmed with the delicious feel of her weight on me, and the heat coming of her center was completely surprising too. Nothing ever felt remotely warm to me; I could just imagine myself plunging into her warmth pounding her until she screams in climax. My erection was robbing painfully as she moved her core slightly up and down as she stretched to rub my shoulders and neck.

I couldn't control my urges anymore I flipped over using my wolf speed catching her completely off guard. Her soft hands were oily making her hands slip off my chest and land on the bed. I bit back my moan as her soft breasts pressed up against my bare chest. She quickly began to get off of me bringing me back into my senses.

"I uh have to go to the bathroom." I lied quickly trying to explain my odd behavior.

She laughed her angelic laugh, "Well to Seth! Don't pee on my bed." she pushed me softly to get out the way.

I locked myself in the bathroom. I was so ashamed but I couldn't stop thinking about my sister's heat and her tight little body. I took out my erection recalling the feel of my sisters soft breasts on my chest, pumping my hand up and down my shaft faster and faster as I envisioned my little sister lying underneath my moaning in pleasure. I know I shouldn't do this, I'm probably going to hell for this but I couldn't help it, it just felt so good as I busted and came all over my hand.

I held back my moan riding out the rush of my orgasm. Once the high wears off I'm left feeling ashamed and dirty. Ugh I'm a disgusting big brother! Nobody would understand this attraction I feel for my sister. I have to patrol tonight fuck if my pack brothers find out about my imprint they'll probably order me to stay away from her! My heart went into over drive at the thought of being away from my imprint, my wolf was snarling at the mere idea.

I made my way into the kitchen completely lost in my thoughts. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sight of Leah bending over to get some pan out the bottom cabinet, I know I should look away but my eyes were glued to the perfect round orbs of her ass, god she wasn't even wearing shorts! I could see the perfect out line of her pussy through her black lacy panties. I couldn't look away but once she found what she was looking for I quickly avoided my gaze.

"Hey Seth you want some noodles?" she asked casually again unaware of my raging hard on, god I was such a pervert!

"Nah I have to go out real quick I'll be back around 10:30, then when can head off to Embry's party okay?" I told her as I avoided looking at her round perky ass.

"Okay I'll be ready by then. You got a hot date or what?" she teased.

"What? No! No not at all. I just gotta take care of some stuff." I said panicked, she was my imprint I didn't want her to think there was someone else.

"Okay okay. We'll moms gonna be home soon I'm so excited to see her!" she grinned.

"Oh right we'll I'll see you later" I called as I walked out the house.

Once in the woods I gave myself a pep talk I could do this, I could stop thinking about Leah for a few hours. I stripped allowing the heat to consume me as I transformed into my wolfy self.

"Hey Seth!" I was immediately greeted by Jacob, Embry, and Quil but at least Sam wasn't on patrol. God these next few hours were going to be rough.

**A/N: Next chappie Seth patrolling and drama at the party. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry about the late update! I started school again senior year baby! Yeah! But things have been annoyingly hectic. Sorry. As to whether either Seth or Leah being adopted or them being real siblings well I'm going to let that be a mystery till the end. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody except for my own Jacob!**

Chapter 4

Seth POV

We were all quietly patrolling our usual route everyone sticking to their own thoughts until an image of Leah popped up and it sure as hell wasn't me!

'What was that Jacob?' I questioned pissed already that he had been thinking about her.

'Oh man sorry I was uh just thinking that Leah is back now' he thought trying to cover something up. I knew my wolf was on high alert but thankfully I just appeared to be the over protective older brother.

'Yeah? What about it?' I snapped.

'Well I was I dunno maybe thinking about taking her on a date, if you'd be okay with that man?' he thought in a rush revealing his true intentions.

I felt like attacking him and ripping him up into shreds, like going up to Leah's room and fucking her all night marking her as mine so no other male could even think about her. I took a deep breath trying to keep these thoughts at bay from my pack brothers.

'I don't think that such a great idea, aren't you still hung up on Bella?' I thought to him.

'No not really I mean I'm trying to forget her and Leah has always had my attention before Bella came along with all her drama' he explained.

'Fuck no! You can't use Leah as your rebound! She's so much better than a second choice' I growled out at him.

'Whoa Seth calm down! Forget about it okay?' Jacob thought out quickly sensing my anger coming off of me in waves.

'Whatever. Just watch it.' I replied grumpily.

The rest of patrol we kept up light conversation, all of us keeping our thoughts pretty locked up. The tension was a little thick but it could be ignored, hopefully Jacob would forget about Leah otherwise we'd have hell in Lapush.

When patrolling was over we were finally allowed to go home and get ready for tonight's party. I walked home quickly wanting to see Leah again, as sick as it was I missed my baby sister more than I really should.

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen where I smelt my favorite! Lasagna!

Leah POV

I was home alone now my mom had left to Billy Black's house apparently they were dating now which was fine by me I wanted her to be happy and Billy was a nice man who had been lonely too long. It was wonderful to have girl talk with my mother again; I had missed her so much while I was away. I had just eaten my bowl of noodles when my mother walked in the house quickly embracing me in a snug hug showing me just how much she really missed me.

While we caught up my mom began making Seth and I's favorite dish, lasagna! Normally a bowl of noodles would satisfy my appetite but for some reason I had being eating a lot more lately, the thought of cheesy lasagna made my stomach growl in appreciation. She left it in the oven telling me to take it out soon and to have fun at Embry's party.

I was in the kitchen dancing to the song 'Forget you' the real version that says fuck you instead since I had gotten a little nostalgic about seeing Sam again tonight. I was shaking my butt slowly trying to distract myself and it definitely worked since I didn't notice Seth come up behind me and tickle my sides like he always did. I giggled loudly and ran away from him into the living room where he swiftly caught up to me and pulled me by my waist into his lap were he continued to tickle me. I was wiggling my hips laughing trying to get Seth to stop but he was so strong I couldn't even get him to budge.

Suddenly I started feeling uncomfortable as I remembered the way my body reacted to seeing Seth again for the first time. No biggie I could admit it my brother had gotten drop dead gorgeous but it shouldn't affect me. I thought back to today's awkward afternoon. I don't know what was wrong but something was definitely off, when I started to feel an odd lump on Seth's lap but as soon as I was about to investigate Seth stopped tickling me and pushed me on to the couch as he ran up the stairs quickly.

"I'm going to shower get ready for the party Leah!" he yelled out sounding out of breath.

I had to look hot tonight! I would be seeing Sam and my skank cousin tonight; I needed him to regret dumping me. I had a feeling tonight would be very interesting.

**A/N: Sorry about it being so short. I'm swamped but I'll try to update ASAP! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Breanna3593,Blackwater-fan07,& Firefly-Class,You guys are awesome! If you have any ideas for this story PM me or drop a review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5**

Leah POV

I hopped out of my shower and went straight into my bedroom, I had to find an outfit that says 'ha fuck you look how hot I am'. Luckily I had just bought a new wardrobe while I was in New York, I wasn't usually one to make a big fuss about clothes but my aunt was a natural born fashionista and got me a little bit into it. I put on a little black dress that didn't show much skin except for my legs, but it did hug all my curves perfectly. I added a leather jacket although I was feeling a little hot, some black high heels and a few bangles and my outfit was complete. I did my make up light just adding some bold black eyeliner to make me look like one tough bitch.

I rubbed lotion up and down my tan legs making them look silky smooth and I was good to go. I walked down stairs expecting to find an impatient Seth hurrying me up but the living room was empty. I called out his name but he didn't answer, I walked upstairs and that's when I noticed the bathroom light was on.

"Seth hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I groaned as a knocked on the door. He just grunted in response. Jeez how rude. I left down stairs to wait for him without another word.

Seth POV

I entered the bathroom I shared with Leah and I was immediately attacked with her succulent scent as it roamed around the small room Leah had just taken a shower naked, wet, touching her body- no no I had to stop those thoughts they were sick! That was my sister! I did have a raging hard on now but I refuse to masturbate! I took a ridiculously fast shower concentrating on not masturbating. I took about five seconds for my resolution to crumble once I stepped out of the shower and I saw Leah's panties on the floor. I picked them up and held the thin scrap of black lace in between my fingers, god I groaned Leah's pussy must be so tight and little. My hand was rubbing my shaft vigorously up and down as I rubbed my sister's panties on my bare chest until they were close enough to sniff. The scent was mouth watering; her sex must taste like heaven. My mouth was watery, my body tingled everywhere and my erection throbbed in my palm, I continued to stroke faster and faster until I heard Leah hurrying me up, I couldn't handle it anymore at the sweet sound of her voice I came, I had to bite my lip so all that came out of my mouth was a grunt.

God I felt so ashamed! Twice I came hard thinking about my sister! I quickly put on some clothes, some dark jeans, a snug black shirt showing off my muscles and a leather jacket I always liked to wear even though I was always running at a toasty 108.

At the last minute I decided to pocket Leah's panties for later. Was it sick? Fuck yeah! But at least I got off and was able to act cool around her, I could not have another one of those incidents like I had when I was tickling her.

I made a down stairs to find an annoyed Leah.

"Took you long enough." she sneered.

"Aww come on sis, don't be that way. You know we'll have fun tonight. Look we're even matching." I said pointing out our leather jackets. I was trying so hard to act normal but it was so hard, she looked absolutely gorgeous, she looked well like a badass and the pull of the imprint was strong, it was torturing me to touch her, hold her, kiss her, tell her how beautiful she is. I wonder if she can feel the pull too.

She surprised me by getting up from the couch to wrap her arms around my torso tightly burying her face into my chest deeply inhaling.

"Ok. Let's go." she whispered as I reluctantly let her go.

I opened the door to my car for her; I knew speed excited her so I pushed on the gas pedal making all that horse power work. Her heart rate increased greatly as we zoomed through la push, we made it to Embry's house in mere minutes. The party was in full swing, we could hear the music blast from outside and hear the laughter of the people who were already wasted. I opened the door for Leah and when she walked through the door everyone starred at her, the loud buzz of conversations ceased as she walked through the door, she looked stunning. I growled when I saw the boys from La push and even some of my pack brothers staring at her with lust in their eyes. The women looked envious and some seemed happy to see Leah again she was that kind of person that just made friends without even trying. Leah ignored it all and made her way towards a group of girls she usually hung out with. They all squealed together as the caught up on things and talked about their summers. I let her be, always keep a close eye on her as I talked to the guys. The guys and I were trying to see who could hold their liquor better, we had made a bet whoever won would get their patrols covered for a week.

I would glance over at Leah and saw that she was taking some shots of her own; I didn't want to embarrass her in front of everyone so I let it slide but now I would be extra careful with her. The guys and I were doing shots at about two per minute seeing at how fast we burn the alcohol. The song 'Shots' by LMFAO was blasting though the speakers, the atmosphere was booming. Over all this was a great party.

We were just starting to get buzzed when Leah sauntered over to our group. She seemed a little tipsy as she hugged all the guys as they welcomed her back, to say this made my wolf very uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Then the song switched over to some other upbeat song I think it was called 'starships' or star wars I don't know but Leah knew.

"Ohhh my god! This is my favorite song! Who wants to dance?" she squealed excitedly asking all the guys. I could feel Jacob was about to take up her offer so I grabbed her hand quickly and led her away.

"Aww I'd love to dance, thanks sis." I cooed playfully at her. I couldn't see her face but I was hoping she wasn't too mad.

She began to move her little body around swaying her hips to the song in a sensual manner that was still playful. My hands itched as I made them into fists refusing the urge to grab onto her sexy hips. I managed to resist the urge to caress her beautiful curves opting to just playfully spin her around. The song ended too soon to my liking, I was about to go find the guys when Leah tugged on my arm.

"Come on Seth don't be boring dance some more with me!" she giggled and I couldn't say no even if I tried.

The area in the living room had been made into a impromptu dance floor, Leah and I were in the far corner really secluded from almost everybody. The lights were off and there was only strobe lights flashing every now and then. I realized people started cramming closer together in the over flowing dance floor, most of them were grinding on each other, as the song 'Make it nasty' played swaying people's brains to well sex.

It was so crowded I had to get closer to Leah, I literally had no choice. She didn't seem to mind, her back was to me and her hips were moving along with the beat, she was beautifully erotic; I nervously placed my hands on her hips and pulled her a little closer to me. Her perfectly round ass lightly brushed against my groin and immediately I had a raging boner.

Leah was either too tipsy to care or she thought I was someone else because she backed up into me and started grinding on me. Her body curved in erotic angles but she never ones turned around. My hands moved to softly caress her tone stomach releasing a soft sigh of content, my imprint pull wasn't painful anymore it was indescribable, it felt amazing. She began to rub on me faster and harder, releasing the most sensual moans as my hardness throbbed on her round bottom. The song was closing to an end, unfortunately. I didn't want Leah to see me so I quickly moved back to my friends, my face flushed with self disgust and lust.

Thank god no one had seen anything. The guys accused me of pussying out on our bet so I downed more hard liquor feeling a slight buzz tingle through my body.

The room got slightly quite but I didn't really pay attention until Jacob nudged me,

"Shit Seth Sam is here and he brought Emily." he whispered gazing where Sam and Emily strolled towards Leah who was doing jell-o shots with her friends.

Shit this wouldn't be pretty.

**A/N: Things will get interesting next chappie! Ima need us to get 6 reviews for the chapter then I'll update again! Xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers Breanna3593, , Firefly-Class, hateme101, tomione101,charmed4everlol,rocklesson86, & blood18. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

**Chapter 6 **

Leah POV

My heart was pounding in my chest, I was actually grinding on a stranger! I'm sure Seth had left when I felt a pair of hands on my hips, he probably thought it would be awkward to dance that song with his baby sister, and it probably would have been.

I was about to slap these stranger's hands away and chew his ass out for touching me but I couldn't. I was overcome by some strong feeling, I followed this delicious pull and backed up into this stranger. His hands got more bold and so did my movements, oh my god I was grinding on a stranger, I didn't even know what he looked like! I could feel his erection pressing into my back a wonderful heat surged through my body, I couldn't tell if the heat came from him or from me but it felt so good as we swayed together to the song. We definitely were making it nasty, god if Seth sees me he's going to blow a casket.

The song ended and the hands that were previously caressing my stomach and hips disappeared. I turned around excited to find out who I had been dancing with me, well more like practically dry fucking. I was disappointed to see that my mysterious stranger was gone; he completely vanished only leaving behind a delicious musk of male scent with a hint of Forrest rain.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my girlfriends calling me over to do jell-o shots, I made my way there excitedly looking at Seth were he stood with his friends, god Seth had gotten hot. Wait- did I just think that? Okay maybe those shots I did were stronger than what I thought.

I just downed my second shot when I got a weird tingle down my spine. That's when I heard a high pitch squeal coming our way.

"Oh my god Rachel Black! I haven't seeing you in ages." I heard Emily's nasally voice behind me; she was talking to my friend Rachel who was standing right in front of me. She approached us and stood right next to me, her eyes were on Rachel so I guess she hadn't noticed me otherwise the bitch would know better than to come near me!

"Hi Rachel." I heard Sam's deep voice as he came next to Emily.

"Uhh hi." Rachel replied awkwardly, she was one of my best friends and like any best friend would she shared my grudge towards Emily.

"Have you welcomed Leah back yet?" Rachel smirked knowing the subject made Emily uncomfortable.

"Oh is she back yet?" Emily stuttered.

"Yeah I'm back." I said firmly loving the way her and Sam's eyes popped out of their skulls when they turned around to see me.

"Oh wow you look amazing.." Sam blurted out; he always had a habit of blurting out his thoughts.

"Sam!" Emily chastised as she surveyed my body, turning green with envy.

I was getting a look at her face I heard she got attacked by a bear over the summer. She was never really pretty before the accident now her face was just fucked up. I did hate her guys but even I was above making fun of her fucked up scars...well for now.

"Thanks Sami, I wish I could say the same but time has not been good to you." I said nonchalantly even though on the inside I was furious to see them together.

"Haha you were always do funny lee lee. So how have you been?" Sam chuckled nervously.

"I've been wonderful Sam I just got back and I've already been accepted to the University of Washington on a full ride. How have you been considering that you're not going anywhere to college and you've downgraded girlfriend?" I said in a chill tone not letting my irritation show.

"Lee lee be nice, please?" he asked trying to use those puppy dog eyes that once upon of time ago I could never say no too. Now they only reminded me of why I hated him, he probably used those eyes on her now.

I smirked ignoring the tug on my heart, "Aww sure Sammie, why don't we get reacquainted with some tequila shots I have your favorite." I said as I poured a shot for everyone except Emily since I knew the bitch couldn't handle the burn anyways.

"Now Sam let's keep traditions, stay still don't move ok?" I purred using that teasing voice I knew he loved.

"Uh okay Lee lee." he stuttered while he starred at my lips.

Using a speed I didn't even know I had I was on him in a flash. I bent his neck over rubbed poured salt and rubbed lemon on his pulse point and put a lemon wedge into his mouth. Before anyone could react I sensually licked his neck, took my shot letting the burn down my throat embolden my moves as I sucked the lemon wedge that was his mouth lightly brushing my lips against his in the process.

"Whoo!" I heard my girls whoop as they took their shots.

"Your turn Sammie." I taunted him, bending my neck over it putting salt on it. He was about to lean down to lick my neck when,

"Sam!" Emily shrieked and ran away crying.

Sam looked torn he didn't know if he should follow Emily or take that shot like he really wanted to. His dilemma was solved by Jacob who took his shot glass out of Sam's hand,

"Go find Emily, I'll take care of Leah." he said seductively.

"The fuck black! Don't you touch her!" he literally growled while his body shook.

"Sam go get Emily you know how she gets, I'm sure Leah won't mind me touching her. Right lee-lee?" he furthered provoked Sam by using his special pet name for me.

I just shrugged I didn't really care. Sam was shocked that I agreed momentarily frozen giving Jacob the opportunity to lick my neck provocatively do his shot and place a hard kiss on my lips while he sucked the lemon wedge I had popped into my mouth earlier.

To say it was hot would be the over statement of the year. I mean Jacob was fucking sexy, not like Seth but still hot as hell.

"Get your filthy paws off her Jacob!" Sam growled menacingly.

"Go worry about your girlfriend Sam! I can take care of myself." I snapped out irritated that he was still trying to be the over protective boyfriend.

Jacob walked over to him to whisper something in his ear, it was supposed to be really low because no one else could hear a word but for some odd reason I made out some words.

"...don't want...repeat...Emily...leave now." I managed to catch some of Jacob's whispering.

Sam looked at me one last time before he left out the door the opposite direction that Emily left

through.

Seth POV

I was worried about what would happen with Leah and Sam but unfortunately Jacob sent me to get more beer. I knew he was just afraid I would phase and make a scene but he was right so reluctantly I left.

Thanks to the long ass line at the story I got back an hour later. What awaited me totally surprised me!

Leah was doing a body shot off Jacob's abs! She was completely wasted and so was he! God I was pissed, my wolf was clawing trying to get me to phase now and destroy the other male.

"Leah! What the fuck are you doing?" I barked out.

She ran over to me squealing, "Oh Seth I missed you! Where'd you go?" she said as she jumped to give me a surprise hug, wrapping her legs around my waist.

Having her in my arms telling me she missed me was the most amazing feeling I immediately calmed down.

"I'm sleepy, take me home" she said as she rested her head on my shoulder folding off.

"Jacob!" I hissed pissed that he let her get so drunk.

"Calm down man! It was her idea and we didn't do anything! You know I wouldn't touch her." he slurred completely wasted.

"Fine but I'm leaving now and I believe I've won." and with those words I left to take my very drunk imprint home.

**A/N: I have a stupid cold so I couldn't make this very long. But I updated because of wonderful reviews! I want 6 more to update again, Ty lovelies! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, seriously ya'll are awesome, this chapter is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own them sadly**

**Chapter 7**

Seth POV

Leah was passed out on my passenger seat; I was speeding home pissed that she had gotten so drunk. She had her legs haphazardly spread making her dress rise up dangerous levels.

Focus! I chastised myself! I must not look! I must not look!

I audibly groaned as I focused my eyes on the road. Finally we made it home and I would get to hold Leah close again, yeah I was a sick fuck.

I opened the passenger door and eagerly scooped up Leah into my arms and pressed her close to my chest. As I made my way into our home I enjoyed the feel of her body on mine, her delicious scent of vanilla and rain, the way her dress slipped up even further revealing her little panties-

'Oh my god! Damn it! Snap out of it! She's your sister! Think about anything else!' I commanded myself and quickly began to think of boring dull things, anything to help resist this temptation.

Luckily mom was staying at Billy's tonight, she'd be furious if she saw Leah like this. I opened the door of Leah's room and gently set her on her bed.

She groaned, "It's so so hot, help me take off my dress." she stuttered in her inebriated state.

I hesitated, I don't think this would be appropriate on normal terms, but knowing that my stupid imprint causes me to lust after her, it definitely would not be a good idea.

She had her back to me as she stumbled off the bed.

"Please?" she whined.

I could tell she was uncomfortable, I had to do this. I didn't want my imprint to even be subjected to discomfort even if it was fucked up.

I walked towards her slowly; my hands automatically went to her sides. I shivered as my hands explored her curves, 'searching for the zipper'; turns out it was on her back. My hands shook slightly as I brought the zipper down inch by inch until it stopped right above her perfectly round ass.

Yes by now I was painfully hard. She shrugged out of her dress revealing perfect copper skin. It looked so silky and smooth I just wanted to stroke it while I made love to her.

My wolf growled at the fact that she was still clothed somewhat, in a matching set of black bra and panties. He calmed down once she turned around, looking at me with lust in her eyes. The fuck? Could she feel the pull too?

"You're not getting away from me now, not after you left me all hot and bothered after dancing with me." she purred seductively as her hands touched my chest lightly.

Just with that simple touch my erection was throbbing, god this was so wrong. I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't bring myself to stop her as she closed the distance and began kissing my neck. It felt sloppy but still good, that's when I realized she was so wasted and the lights were off, she probably didn't even know who I was.

I had to stop, this was wrong I couldn't keep this up anymore. I put my hands on her arms to delicately push her away. I didn't want to hurt her with my wolf strength so I had to be careful.

She whined at the loss of contact but completely took me by surprise when she pushed me onto the bed which actually takes quite a bit of strength to do. I didn't draw these thoughts out to much as I felt her straddle my lap and begin to grind her panty covered sex against my throbbing erection. Even though it was dark with my enhanced vision I could see as her whole body squirmed in pleasure as she rubbed herself on me.

On instinct I felt my hands go to her ass squeezing as I helped her rub her wet sex on mine faster. Her hands never stilled, she ran them through her body, firmly massaging her bra covered breasts, she was so beautiful. Easily the most erotic thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

Her small hands travelled down my chest feeling every muscle with glee, she made her way to my jeans quickly unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning my jeans freeing my hard cock. She took my dick into her warm hands giving it a few pumps, completely catching me off guard allowing a moan to escape my lips.

"Shhh or you'll wake my brother up." she giggled clearly drunk off her ass.

I felt like a bucket of cold water had been splashed on my entire body. I couldn't do this, not me. I helped her take her first steps, learn how to climb the jungle gym, it was me who kept all those jackasses from picking on her and now I was the one taking advantage of her.

"Just go to sleep princess." I whispered softly as I got her off of me and into her bed. She didn't really protest either too drunk or too tired to do so. I kissed her forehead gently as my heart contracted. I loved her in one way to many, my feelings conflicted. I didn't know which role I wanted to play more, the devoted brother or the devoted lover?

I slipped into my room feeling ashamed of what I had done, I was so conflicted I wasn't even hard anymore. A few hours later I woke up to check on her. She was on her bed and she was sweating profusely, her hair was matted to her forehead, her body covered in perspiration. I touched her forehead and immediately flinched away. Shit! If she felt hot to me there must be a problem.

"Leah wake up." I shook her softly. Her only response was a groan. I freaked out of course, I was more persistent until she finally woke up.

"Seth? Is that you? I'm so hot." she croaked out.

"Yeah relax princess, I got you. Come on lets cool you off in a shower." I cooed softly as I picked her up. I turned the shower on and helped her step inside. You could practically hear the water sizzle as it touched her skin.

She was in the shower for a good while before I finally decides to take her out, her bra and panties stayed on the whole time. She was more alert now, but unfortunately her fever had only decreased insignificantly. I left to get her a class of water, leaving her in her room to change with at least some privacy.

When I came back she was dressed in one of my big t shirts that would have been interesting in any other occasion but not right now. She began to sweat again and I didn't know what to do.

I gave her medicine and cranked up the ac, hoping she would sleep it off by the morning. Only time will tell...

**A/N: Haha can y'all (yes I'm a Texan lol) guess what's wrong with Leah? 6 reviews and I update again! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Anybody bored? If you wanna talk about story ideas hit me up with a pm! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. (My beta insists on these.) **

Chapter 8

Leah POV

It's been three days. I've had this horrid flu or whatever the hell this is. I feel awful, my body is always hot, my fever is so high I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. I refused to go to the hospital, I don't want to freak mom out and well after dad's death, I hate hospitals.

I could barely keep anything down, all my muscles ached, hell even my bones hurt. The worst part was this aching feeling in my chest that made me feel empty and lonely.

Well maybe I was lonely because Seth left three days ago on a a business trip his stupid job took him on. I missed him terribly more than I had ever missed my brother.

My brain was so fuzzy I was even having hallucinations! That night when I got home from the party, I could have sworn I was about to have sex with the mysterious man from the party. It was too dark in my hallucination to remember his face, but oh those wonderful feelings were definitely too good to be true.

I smiled when I remembered how Seth had taken care of me later that night. Too bad he had to leave.

I knew my mom was getting worried about me so to fool her I decided to go for a walk in the woods. Thanks to my dad I knew these woods like the back of my hand.

She hadn't gotten home from Billy's yet so I would just leave a note.

I felt my skin cool off a bit as the fresh air danced around me.

I felt a weird shiver course through my body as I entered the forest. It felt so peaceful here, the sky was cloudy but I liked it that way. I loved the run, maybe I'm a weird person but I like the rain not the sun. Guess it was lucky I lived in this part of Washington.

I was feeling worse, the heat had become unbearable and the tingles turned to painful waves of millions of pinches bone deep. I took a deep breath, I'd be okay.

My head snapped to my left as I heard a crunch on the ground. My hands cradled my stomach as the pain become more intense.

"Oh god! I'm sorry for grinding on a complete stranger!" I yelled out to the sky.

That's when I heard more crunches; I just knew I had to get away. I began to run as fast as I could manage. I was so stupid! Real smart Leah go to the woods when you're in total pain, yeah no stranger will take advantage! I just knew I had to get home, by instinct my legs moved faster and faster. I didn't know why but my body was panicking.

That's when I was knocked on to my feet by some blur. The fuck did I just trip on wind?

"My my aren't you a beauty?" I saw a blonde man speak. He was incredibly stunning like a model, not my type way too pale.

"Shut up James let's just do it I'm hungry!" a red headed female just as beautiful and pale as the man snapped.

"Now now Victoria relax. Something is off she smells of mutt, she probably belongs to one of them." the blonde man sneered cruelly.

I was so confused. What the hell where they talking about?

"Well nice to meet you two but I'm sure you guys have an Abercrombie and Fitch photo shoot to get to." I quipped as I began to walk away. Oh dear god the pain was getting unbearable, my instincts told me to get the fuck away from them.

I felt myself being knocked down to the ground; I fell with a hard thump.

"Now now, what's the rush Pocahontas?" the blonde male mocked at he circled around me.

"Don't fucking touch me." I heard myself growl. Since when did I start growling? It's not like I was an animal!

The blonde man ignored the redhead who was rushing him and my wishes to not be touched. He came inches from my face sensually caressing my cheek.

A disgustingly sweet aroma began to burn my nose. I tried to push his hand away but it was useless it only hurt my hand. My pain turned into a searing burn that licked my spine, crawling towards the rest of my body. I fell to the ground in horror, I didn't know what was happening to me. I heard the snap as my bones literally fucking moved within my body. I looked up my vision blurry but I knew I was looking at an enormous russet wolf tackling down the blonde man.

I had to close my eyes, I was probably about to pass out. Was this my punishment for flirting with Sam? He was so not worth it.

I cried out as I felt myself twist and turn on the inside. It felt like an eternity as I rolled around on the ground in pain. I breathed out deeply as I felt the pain subside. I tried to get up but my body felt ridiculously heavy. I opened my eyes to see much higher than I usually do. I looked around confused, everything seemed sharper, clear simply beautiful but I could hear even more. I could her voices, the fuck? Those voices where in my head! I focused on them and recognized one.

"Lee lee? Is that you?" I heard Sam's shaky voice.

Oh no! I didn't want to see him. I panicked, I couldn't see him now. I had to run.

**A/N: So I'm from Houston Tx, and I see there's people reading this from Ireland? I am just like wow! How awesome! Sorry about the short updates that's all I can do now. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the late updates I'm a senior in High school and I'm stressing over SATs, colleges, and scholarships! I haven't forgotten about my stories so do not fret I will be updating. Also does anybody else ship DRAMIONE?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 9

Leah POV

Running has always come naturally to me, when I was a child I used to spend hours and hours running around; I was like a dog with a squirrel only my squirrel was invisible. Hell just a few months ago I had run away from reality leaving to New York and leaving my problems behind me in La Push. Now I felt myself struggling to run, I kept tripping on fucking air, I felt strange and bloated. Something was definitely wrong; I was hearing voices in my head for fucks sake.

I seriously needed to consider ditching the latest trends and just wearing a looney bin get up, stray jacket included. Hell I'd probably be so crazy I could be a side show attraction at some circus, I could see it now. Little kids would throw peanuts at me while I stared off into space and their parents chastised them telling them not to feed the crazy lady.

I kept trying to ignore the voices in my head closing my eyes tightly to disconnect from it all. Brilliant idea that was, I just ended up tripping on air again. The voices in my head kept getting louder but they were a jumble together, I couldn't focus on them to recognize them. I opened my eyes seeing a river bank I had stumbled upon but once I looked at the water I knew I was going to be institutionalized soon.

Yep, I had finally fucking lost it, instead of seeing my face starring back at me I saw the eyes of a very confused grey wolf looking back at me. Shit it'd make more sense if I had died right now because I thought my reflection was drowning in the river. The voices in my head were begging me to relax but the fact that I was hearing fucking voices in my head made it all too much. I was losing my mind, I looked down expecting to see my feet that's when I noticed the huge furry paws were my feet should be, the fuck was this? Was I trapped in a rerun of the Simpson's tree house of horror episode?

"No fucking way" I heard Jacob's voice in my head, god I knew I thought he was hot but I'm not obsessed with the guy.

Then I heard snickers and growls. I looked up and I whimpered in fear, more fucking wolves! I faintly recall seeing these two massive wolves attack the Blonde Ken and the redheaded bitch earlier, oh shit! Were they going to finish me off now?

That when the Black one stepped forward and transformed into a naked man! The fuck! Had my morning cheerios been laced with cocaine?

I felt myself growl like an animal when I saw the man look up, it was Sam! Okay this is the point I realized I had completely lost my mind.

"Leah baby I need you to relax" he cooed softly. That bastard still had a special place in my heart, it helped me slightly relax.

"Just breathe baby; there is an explanation for this. I promise you haven't gone crazy. Just relax and imagine yourself in your body." He spoke softly, clearly trying not to startle me.

I thought all of this was ridiculous but I listened to him anyways. I felt a calm warmth spread through my body tingling my spine, not as painful as before, but still different.

I felt myself drop to the floor as two pair of hot arms grabbed me up. I felt exhausted I could barely keep my eyes open. I managed to see Sam's face as he pulled me up; of course even though I was weak as hell I still tried to push him off of me. I meekly struggled probably hurting myself more than anybody else with my protests.

I tried to tell Sam to let me go and back the hell away but all that came out of y dry mouth was a groan. I think my message was clear though since I looked up to see Jacob's face as he carried me away. I finally felt safe enough to let the exhaustion overwhelm me, I welcomed the darkness.

I woke up in my room feeling hot, when all these crazy images passed through my head. The fuck that had been one crazy dream, I think I needed to lay off the cold medications. I stretched groaning as my body felt like I had been ran over by a train. I freaked out though when I felt a hot arm around my waist. I looked over to see a shirtless Sam fast asleep.

I did what every sane girl would do when they find the guy that broke their heart on their bed, I screamed bloody murder. Looks my nightmare wasn't over.

As soon as Sam woke up and stood up Jacob and Embry came in barging through my door.

"What's wrong?" they all asked in alarm.

My voice was hoarse but I still managed to croak out my words, "What the fuck is he doing here?"

They didn't answer me, instead they avoided their gazes and took heavy breathes.

"Damn" I heard Embry mumble.

"Leah! Cover up!" I heard Sam growl as I looked to see that I was completely naked.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I cried out in outrage. Clearly something very fucked up was going on here. I felt heat consume my body as I began to shake.

"Shit! Sam do something she can't phase here!" Jacob cried out.

"Leah calm down." I heard Sam say in this weird voice that I had never heard before, oddly enough without the consent of my mind my body felt completely at ease.

"Sit down Leah, we have to explain something. Now do you know the Quileute legends about wolves?" he spoke slowly like I was mentally challenged.

"Of course I do jackass." I snapped back.

"Well they're all true, I know it sounds crazy but it's all true. We are protectors, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, and even Seth, we all transform into massive wolves to fight off the cold ones." He explained firmly, I've known Sam a very long time, if it were anyone else I would make them get checked out, but by the tone of his voice I knew he wasn't lying.

"So the cold ones are..?" I choked out trying to fight the tears threatening to leak through my eyes.

"Yes they're vampires Leah, we protect humans from them." I heard Jacob growl out.

I didn't know what to think, my life had just turned into a Sci Fi novel. I was a freak wait I was really a freak, "So you said all those guys including my brother can turn into wolves, but you didn't mention any other women." I said in a panicked voiced.

Sam looked uncomfortable, "Well, errr Leah umm there have never been any women phase before, honestly we had no idea you even could phase." He stuttered in awe.

I groaned oh great I was a freak among freaks! How was I supposed to do this? And vampires really? Would I have to be a killer?

"Sam let her shower and have some time to herself." Jacob spoke up. I was so grateful for his intervention I couldn't listen to more, I had a feeling everything was about to get worse.

A/N: I need 6 reviews then I'll update!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm finally updating again! Yay! I am soo sorry life just got hectic, seriously I can't wait to graduate! Has anyone seen breaking dawn yet? If so what did you think?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 10

Leah POV

I felt much better after a long cool shower but I realized I was starving. I dressed in simple shorts and a tank top.

I was so mortified to think that all these guys had seen me naked! I had so many questions but I didn't feel like I could trust anyone enough to share my fears with them. I wanted to see Seth so badly. I had missed my brother these past few days and I was eager for him to return home to me.

Although I must admit I am afraid to tell him I was now one of them, would he be disappointed I was one of them? Would he think I was some abnormal freak?

My stomach gurgled and my hunger demanded I go down stairs to get a meal. I put as much bravado into my step as I could since I could hear the guys downstairs.

My entrance was greeted with curious stares. I tried not to show how uncomfortable I really was, I was a master at hiding my feelings; I could do this.

"Hey Lee lee." Sam was the first to break the thick silence.

I automatically growled thinking about how this fucker took the liberty to sleep in my bed last night, while I was completely naked!

"Whoa take it easy there Leah, if you can't control your temper you will automatically phase. Someone could get seriously hurt Leah, this isn't a game." Jacob interjected in a kind voice that only made me miss Seth even more.

"I..I.. Okay I understand." I lied through my teeth. I was so confused, I still thought I was in some sick nightmare.

"I know it's a lot to take in Leah, but you have us to help you through it all." Embry spoke up giving me a shy smile that made me feel a tad better.

"Thanks guys. I, err, em, I think I can do this, I'll be fine." I replied awkwardly as I heated up a plate of eggs and bacon that the guys had left for me. I was glad my mom was over at Billy's today, oh shit! My mom!

"Does my mom know?" I asked panicked.

"Yes Leah she knows about us being shape shifters, she's an elder, all the elders know. We haven't told her about you're phasing, we've decided it's best for you to be the one to tell her, I mean if you'd like that." Jacob explained softly.

"Yeah I guess that be best." I mumbled while I stuffed my mouth full of delicious eggs and bacon.

There was a pause as the boys watched me eat. I was about to snap at them when I heard the front door open. I was assaulted with a delicious scent of musk and rain, it smelt delicious. Mouthwatering and enticing, I felt like an animal in heat.

The door slammed and the animosity was suffocating almost, something was definitely a foot here.

"Leah, go run upstairs!" both Jacob and Sam growled at me.

I couldn't have argued with them even if I wanted to because my body automatically responded to their voices.

I went upstairs to my room and shut the door. Even if I hadn't had my enhanced hearing I would have heard them yelling.

"What the fuck Sam? My sister phases and you don't think to call me?" I heard Seth's voice boom.

"Seth you weren't supposed to be here for another two days! We didn't want to worry you." Jacob tried to calmly explain.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you just didn't want me around so you could take advantage of her confusion." Seth growled out accusing Jacob wrongfully.

"What the fuck Seth? You know I would never do that, you should be looking at Sam! He was the one that slept with her when she was passed out naked after phasing!" Jacob blurted out, clearly feeling wounded that his friend would think that of him.

I knew shit hit the fan when Jacob opened his big mouth. I was pissed at Sam obviously, but I didn't want to cause fights.

"Outside, Now." Seth growled out. Well, there goes that notion.

I could physically feel the change in the atmosphere as the boys went outside and phased. I wanted to go out there so bad but I couldn't fight this restrain on my body.

I could hear them tearing into each other growling and snapping at each other. After about ten minutes I heard a pitiful howl pierce the air, my heart was sent into over drive as I realized someone had been drastically injured. After a few moments that felt like years I heard a knock on my door, from the smell of pine trees I could tell it was Jacob.

"Hey Leah, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened Jacob? How's Seth?" I asked a little on the frantic side.

"Well obviously they really tore into each other, Seth really gave Sam his all, he uhh had Sam pinned and we all thought he was going to kill him. The command wouldn't work on him. He was scary Leah, but then he just stopped and phased back to human." Jacob retold the events that transpired in my back yard minutes ago.

"Is he okay Jacob?" I asked feeling myself panic.

"Yeah he's a little banged up, he's in his room. He's asking for you, go to him Leah." Jacob said softly.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I missed him so much and now he was hurt, I had to see him.

I knocked softly on his door,

"It's me, Leah." I told him through the door. I took his groan as in okay to come in.

He was shirtless on his bed; I could see cuts heeling all over his body. I moved closer to him to inspect the damage.

"Leah..." he sighed bringing my attention to his face. That's when my breathe left my body. I could feel the earth spin as invisible cables snapped on to my heart and attached me to the man in front of me. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I didn't know what was happening; all I wanted to do was stare at my big brother.

His eyes bore into me, as a curse escaped his lips.

"Seth I err I feel different." I stuttered like a nervous school girl.

He sighed heavily as he took me into his arms, I felt elated and safe in his arms. I felt like I was high and all my senses were even further enhanced.

"Leah you just imprinted." Seth said gravely.

"What the hell is that?" I asked curiously.

"It's..."

A/N: Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and stuck with this story! Now tell me what do you think? Are Seth and Leah really related or not?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 11

Seth POV

I had Sam pinned ready to go for the kill, his last breathes were coming out in pants as his eyes pleaded for me to have mercy.

I was fighting an internal war in my mind. My wolf demanded I destroy him, he dared to lay with my imprint against her will while she was nude. Her body was my wolf's to touch and enjoy, for his eyes only. Yet my human side couldn't bring himself to kill anyone that had a heartbeat. I just couldn't. My wolf wasn't having that though, he tried to take control of my body as he crept towards the cowering black wolf.

There was only one thing that could stop him and Sam had just wielded that shield like a coward through his thoughts.

No it wasn't an alpha command, he'd had tried that since the beginning of this fight. I figured the imprint pull was stronger than the order.

'What would Leah think?' he thought out to me.

Millions of images of her mourning his death hit my carefully guarded mind. My wolf whimpered at the mere thought of causing our Leah so much pain. That's when I was finally able to phase back to human.

I wanted to see Leah but I didn't want her to see me so banged up. I entered my bedroom but I couldn't help it as her name escaped my lips almost like a prayer.

I heard her light footsteps as she knocked on my door lightly.

"It's me, Leah." she said softly.

I groaned in response, I didn't want her to see me so weak. The door opened and she entered looking like an angel.

Her eyes studied the cuts on my chest when her name escaped my lips as a sigh. This caused her to look up into my eyes.

My breathe was stolen from my lips as I felt the pull of the imprint strengthen. I felt like the forces tying me to her doubled. I basked in the high of the feeling until I realized that 'the feeling' was Leah, my baby sister, imprinting on me, her own blood and flesh.

A curse escaped my lips as I realized I would have to explain this to her.

"Seth I err I feel different." she stuttered adorably trying to understand what was happening to her. I figured they hadn't explained all the consequences of being part of the pack.

"Leah you just imprinted." I said gravely, realizing that it would be up to me to explain this imprint from hell.

"What the hell is that?" She asked curiously.

"It's uhh well before I tell you, you have to promise to not freak out and just listen, okay? Can you do that for me Sis?" I spoke softly as I pulled her tighter into my embrace.

"Okay Seth. Just tell me already." Leah said calmly, but I knew her too well, I knew she was frightened. Her instincts told her something was wrong.

"Well alright, brace yourself. As a shape shifter you have the ability to imprint. Imprinting is like love at first sight only more permanent. It's finding your soul mate, your one true love. From that moment on they are your everything; you would do anything for them, be anything for them." I said passionately as I thought about my own imprint.

"Wait..but if I just imprinted on you...and your my brother, wait what the fuck Seth? Your'e my soul mate?" she spoke as the puzzle came together in her mind. I could see the panic spread through her veins.

"Relax Leah.." I began as she peeled himself out of my arms and started backing away.

"Seth I can't relax! That would be incest! Mom would freak out! God dad must be rolling over in his grave." she began to go off.

"Leah! Calm down, listen to me! We are anything our imprint needs, a friend, a brother, or a lover. It doesn't have to be like that Leah." I said firmly as I took her into my arms once again. Her breathing began to relax but I could smell the salt of her tears penetrate the air.

"It's okay Leah. Don't cry. I promise we'll figure this." I cooed as a stroked her silky mane.

Her only response was to sob harder.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" I asked her feeling hurt that I couldn't have a calming effect on her like she did on me.

She stayed silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Have you imprinted yet?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah I have." I answered promptly as a smile graced my face.

A fresh wave of tears ran down her cheeks and she stayed quite. Was she that upset that I had imprinted on her? Was she disgusted by the idea of her brother loving her beyond the family love?

"What's her name?" she asked as her lip trembled.

"What?" I blurted out honestly confused.

"Yeah, who is she? Your imprint, do I know her?" she rambled as understanding dawned on me.

"Well I guess you do, but-..." I started to explain but I was cut of by Leah.

"Are you sleeping with her? Of course you are, that was the bra I found in your car. I guess it's none of my business though since I'm just your sister,-" she began to ramble on nervously.

"Shh it's okay I'll explain just trust me." I interrupted her softly, I could physically feel her anguish.

"Leah I imprinted on you that day at the airport. I have been trying to hide it from you ever since, but I feel so much relief that I can share this with someone. I am not seeing anyone Leah, just so you know." I poured the words out that had been haunting my life ever since I imprinted on her.

"So what are we going to do now? Are we supposed to be romantic or just the same as always?" she asked crinkling her nose in disgust slightly. God she would probably throw up if she knew what I did with her panties.

"We'll just be us Leah, only closer. Although we can't tell anyone, they wouldn't understand. Things would not go well for us; therefore I have to teach you how to block your thoughts. Is that okay with you?" I spoke but my thoughts were miles away, analyzing how difficult our situation would be.

"I'm scared Seth." she admitted with a rare vulnerability that she only showed around me.

I lightly kissed her forehead as I closed my eyes shut tightly , using all my self control to fight the overwhelming urge to kiss her plumps lips.

"It's okay sis, just trust me. I'll always be here for you." I promised honestly.

A/N: I want six reviews then I'll update ASAP!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I loved the reviews for the last chapters! Thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Chapter 12

Leah POV

My mind was spinning with all this new information that was being thrust upon me. Seth promised me everything would be okay. How could I not trust him? He's always been there for me in the past and now there was this...this...imprint, it was pushing me towards him.

He said it didn't have to be romantic but I was still wary. I mean what about these weird feelings I had been having since I got back home? Were they all in my head?

What if I felt different things that he didn't? Would he think I was disgusting if these feelings within me kept growing?

"Leah come here, lay with me." Seth said softly as he led me towards his bed.

I hesitated; I didn't know if I could handle being so close to him. In this small proximity his masculine scent was almost suffocating me. It was mouthwatering.

"Come on it will relax the imprint pull for both of us." he said unnecessarily since I felt like I would give him anything he asked for.

He laid on his small bed and pulled me into his warm arms. A sexy sigh escaped his lips as we tangled our limbs together like we used when we were small children who clung to each other after watching a scary movie together.

Those memories twisted horribly with the fantasies in my head.

"Stop thinking Leah, just relax honey." Seth cooed softly almost as if he were reading my personal thoughts.

I did as he instructed just breathing in his scrumptious virile scent. I couldn't control my actions as my fingertips brushed against his well defined chest muscles. His skin was warm to the touch, his eyes were shut as he focused on the sensations of the imprint being satisfied somewhat.

I stopped myself when I felt the almost overwhelming urge to lick his perfect abs.

He groaned when my fingertips halted their assault. He twisted his position to take me even further into his arms, my face was buried into his chest, and his chin resting on my forehead.

He took a deep breath as he began to gently stroke my hair again. I felt so at peace, I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted to freeze time and stay here with him forever.

I lost track of the world as I fell into a dark realm. Even in my slumber the soft murmur of his heart beat relaxed me.

I became conscious a few hours later well into the night, and I decided to surprise Seth by making him dinner.

I tried to gently peal myself out of his tight hold but only managed to get him to hold on tighter. I almost squealed at how adorable he was! The fuck? Did I just say squeal? The imprint must be really fucking strong.

I was abruptly pulled out of my inner monologue by a soft knock. It was my mother knocking on Seth's door.

"Seth, honey, wake up. Dinner is ready." she called softly through the door. Thank god the door was locked, I mean we weren't doing anything wrong but still it would look a bit odd.

Seth woke up startled when he heard mom's voice but quickly calmed down when he remembered the door was locked.

It was odd focusing on my new enhanced hearing I could hear the pitter patter of my mom's footsteps as she walked down the hall to my room. Oh shit, she was going to notice I wasn't in my room!

Seth seemed to realize this at the same time as he flung himself to the door.

"Hey mom! What's for dinner?" he asked a little too eagerly, but I'm sure mom mistook it for his excitement for food.

"I made homemade cheeseburgers, I just have to go get your sister, then we can eat." she responded.

"Uhh wait!" I heard Seth say a little too panicked.

I just knew mom was giving him the look. The what's the matter with you look all moms had.

"I think I smell something burning!" he said releasing a sigh when mom ran downstairs to the kitchen.

He hurried back into the room,

"Come on sis." he said cracking the door open for me to step through it.

I quickly made my way downstairs right behind Seth. My eyes were wondering off to his wonderful backside, I was trying to look anywhere else but there. It was freaking impossible though! It was round and perky I just wanted to give it a squeeze.

Luckily for me I was able to refocus as my mother began to climb the stairs again.

"Seth nothing was burning." she said with a question in her wise eyes.

"Oh guess I was wrong." he said nonchalantly.

Mom nodded clearing buying his excuse, well at least for now.

We made our way downstairs in a thick silence. We sat down and I began to salivate when I saw the pile of cheeseburgers placed in the middle of the table. Although there were around ten there, I knew it wouldn't be enough. At least not with both Seth and I's wolfy appetites.

Thank god mom had made tons of French fries smothered in melted cheese and bacon bits.

I decided to have this family meal in peace, I didn't want to ruin it by telling mom what a freak I was. Seth was as sweet as ever, I knew he had purposely eaten less so I could have more.

Unfortunately that didn't go unnoticed by my mother's keen eye.

"Leah why are you eating so much?" she questioned as she stared at me.

I swear if she asks me why my eyes are so big and my mouth so large I would bust out laughing. I guess it was time to tell her I was the big bad wolf.

I took a deep breathing relaxing as Seth's scent attacked my senses, "Mom I have something to tell you, please don't freak out though. I -"

"Oh my god! Leah your pregnant! That's why you're glowing!" my mother blurted out interrupting me.

I immediately blushed and reached for Seth's hand. Seth had been growling softly since my mother blurted out that nonsense.

"What? No mom! I'm not! I was going to tell you I know about the wolves, I know everything mom because-" I began to only be interrupted again.

"Oh sweetie did one of the boys imprint on you? Please tell me it wasn't Jacob! Was it Embry?" my mom squealed.

"Mom just stop talking. No I know because I'm a shape shifter mom! I can turn into a wolf just like Seth and Sam." I yelled feeling a light tremor slither down my spine as my irritation grew.

"Oh." was all my mother managed to say right before she burst out in tears.

The anger left my body as Seth and I got up to comfort our mother.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't want to disappoint you." I apologized softly as I was overcame with emotion.

Seth sent me his silent support as he rubbed my back. We stood like this for quite awhile until my mother got her composure back.

"I would never want this life for my child let alone both my babies. I wouldn't have chosen this path for you two but the great spirits have and it is a great blessing and an honor Leah, to call you both my children. You Leah sweetie, your phasing was a gift from above. Your father would have been so proud of you." my mother spoke passionately causing a tear to roll down my cheek.

Seth pulled us both into a big hug. I could feel the love my family had for me, and that gave me hope that everything would be okay.

My mom then burst out laughing,

"Guess I'll have to start cooking double from now on." she said with a smile.

"Yeah sorry mom, I'll help out." I laughed out.

"It's okay you both do enough for our tribe. I am proud to call you two my children." mom said sweetly unaware of the guilty shameful feeling those words arose in Seth and I.

After eating some ice cream we decided to call it a night. It was late and I had school tomorrow and Seth had work. He took me aside and explained the patrolling schedule and that I wouldn't be expected to patrol for another week, when he was scheduled to start patrolling again. We agreed that we would patrol together, to satisfy the imprint pull.

I put on one of Seth's big shirts relaxing instantly with his scent. I managed to doze off for about an hour before I woke up feeling restless. I laid there awake for a few minutes before my resolve crumbled; I knew that I needed to sleep.

I hopped out of bed and tiptoed my way to Seth's room. I was hit with flashbacks of my younger self, I would always sneak into his room when I thought there where monsters in mine.

I open his door slowly trying not to wake him. When I entered the room I was startled to hear his voice,

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked softly.

"No, you?" I questioned like a moron, of course he couldn't sleep! Why else would he be awake? God! Smooth one Leah!

"Not really. You want to sleep in my room tonight? You know to ease the pull." he rambled on adorably.

I didn't respond, I simply crawled in next to him. He put the sheet over us hiding us away from the world in our own safe haven. I breathed in his scent and immediately felt my tense body relax.

Although when I took a deep breath I realized I smelt something else in his bed. I reached next to his head when a foreign fabric hit my hand. He quickly tried to reach for it but it was too late it was already in my firm grasp.

"Leah give that back!" he squirmed all around me trying to take it back. The curiosity was too much for me though I had to see what he wanted to hide from me so badly.

I managed to pin him and look closely at the tiny scrap of fabric in my hand.

I let out a gasp when I realized what the fabric was,

"Seth are these my panties?"...

A/N: I really really like reviews and I feel like a loser asking for them so this time I won't, and I'll see how many people like my story enough to review on their own.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but life got in the way! A special thank you to hateme101 ,patsgig2114,firefly-class,Sunshine-Midnight123,Moon FireStar,Breanna3594,Twila-Riddle, xxxflobreeziexxx, GStarrahhxx72 and all the anonymous reviewers!

Chapter 13

Disclaimer:Not mine.

Seth POV

Everything felt right as Leah snuggled into me. I had never felt more complete. Then it all had to go downhill when she found the panties I had stashed under my pillow, well her panties to be more exact.

Oh shit! Oh shit! Shit! What do I tell her now?

"Umm those aren't yours..." I say, weakly trying to grab the panties out of her grasp.

"Then why do they smell like me?" she asked confused. I knew she knew I was lying, the imprint would divulge my guilt to her.

"Okay fine yeah they're yours." I sighed in defeat.

"Why do you have them?" she asked softly, clearly afraid of where this conversation could be headed.

"I...I don't know." I finished lamely. I didn't know how to explain my feelings to her. I was so petrified she would think I was a pervert. Well I guess I kind of am, but besides the whole lusting after my sister I am just like the rest of the male population.

"I just wanted something of yours, and well it wasn't me. I swear..it well it just wasn't me." I tried explaining.

"It was obviously you Seth, I don't understand what you mean." she said slowly as if I were completely mental.

"Well err yeah I mean physically it was me, but my wolf sometimes he well he takes over my body and my actions." my words rushed out in a single breathe.

She took a moment to consider this, adorably staring out into space like she always does when she's thinking.

"Oh." was all she said after her long pause.

"Look Uhh well you see, to my wolf there are no blood ties, there is just a beautiful female enticing him." I further put my foot in my mouth as she continued to stare in silence.

I lost my cool after a few more moments of silence,

"Would you just say something!" I barked out irritated by her silence.

"Well I don't really know what to say! Are you saying you, my own brother, are attracted to me? Sexually?" she snapped back. I breathed deeply remembering that she was a newly phased wolf, her temper wasn't under control yet. I had to be careful around her.

"No. Well I don't know. It's not really me! It's my wolf that is attracted to you." I lied trying to make the situation less awkward.

"So what does that mean for us then?" she asked unsure of what to say.

"Nothing. I can control it. Can we please just go back to normal?" I begged her trying to change the subject quickly.

She sighed heavily, "I don't think we will ever go back to normal Seth, something has changed, and I don't know why. Isn't imprinting supposed to be like a gift? This seems more like a curse."

My heart plummeted at her words, but I couldn't show her the effect her words had on me.

"Yeah I guess, but I know there has to be a reason for all this."

"Maybe. I feel so overwhelmed. Can I still sleep with you tonight?" she spoke softly, I knew her mind was spinning but I would let her relax for now.

I opened my arms for her to crawl in,

"Of course." I replied trying hard to suppress my glee.

She glanced at me and I just knew she was debating whether she should leave or stay.

She relaxed into to my embrace and sighed when the pull of the imprint made her feel complete.

A few moments of silence passed before she spoke up,

"Do you think I'm a freak?" she asked timidly.

"Of course not, I think you are a gift from the gods. I know you shifting has some sort of meaning behind it." I responded honestly.

"I feel like there's something significant that is hiding, a hidden truth, behind our connection. I just have a feeling something isn't right, you know besides my brother being my soul mate." she actually teased me with a small smile.

I let her words sink in, trying my best to have a normal conversation with her and not declare my love.

"I think I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel like I have a bigger purpose in the pack. Like there's something important I'm not doing." I confessed the feelings that had been haunting me ever since I phased.

"I think we'll be okay. Something is going to change our lives, I just hope it's for the better." she spoke wisely with a special intuition

"Let's get some sleep. You've had a long day. You need rest. "I changed the subject not willing to dwell further into my perplexing thoughts.

She didn't argue any further and simply snuggled into me. The steady thump of our heart beats in sync and her scent dancing around my senses quickly lulled me into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes to stare into a vast forest, the snow falling all around me. I was very confused, last I remembered I was in my bed cuddling with Leah.

I looked down to see myself dressed in my people's traditional winter wear. I began to look around nervously, I was about to break into a run when a powerful booming voice stopped me,

"Cease young one." it ordered.

I looked behind me to find a man who bore the effects of aging on his gaze but not on his body.

The gaze was too intense, it demanded respect. I immediately bowed my head out of respect.

"The respect is appreciated, but rise young warrior there is no need for that." he spoke softly.

I dared to raise my gaze, and once I really looked up at this man I realized the man was none other than Taha Aki. There was no doubt this was our once great tribe leader's spirit.

I resisted the urge to get on my knees knowing I was asked not to.

"I am honored by your presence, but I do not understand why I am here." I asked politely.

"It's about time to let the truth be known. For too long I have let things run their course but the truth can no longer remain hidden." he announced.

"I don't understand, what are you referring to?" I questioned honestly confused.

"You have been presented with a gift, not a curse. Hard times are coming, but if you endure your reward will be precious." he didn't elaborate much.

"I but? Leah she's my sister, I can't love her like this." I blurted out in embarrassment.

He genuinely laughed, "Ahh, the one and only alpha female, she will bring peace and stir emotions."

"I don't know what this means, what should I do?" I muttered like a lost child.

"Follow your heart then everything and everyone will fall into place." he whispered eerily as he disappeared.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my breathing was ragged. Leah immediately stroked my back to soothe me, asking me what was wrong.

I relaxed a bit and retold her every detail of my vivid dream. Maybe she would help me figure out what the dream meant.

Her face was in awe as I retold her my dream.

"What does he mean by alpha female?" she asked in a curious voice.

"Well that part is easy and complicated. It means you're the alpha female, like Sam only you're like Jacob it's your birth right. Now I don't know what responsibilities you'll be able to get if Sam starts being a dick." I explained.

"Mmm alpha female, I like the sound of that." she teased.

She sounded so hot. I know it was a serious moment but she's just so fucking beautiful, she gets me hard in a second.

She giggled, her laughter twinkling like bells.

"Do you think that means I can use an alpha order on you?" she smirked, I would even dare to say she was being seductive.

I swallowed hard, "Uhh maybe." I breathed out.

"I guess I'll find out another day. I'm sleepy. Now hug me." she declared.

I took her into my arms once more and laughed out,

"Practicing giving orders already?" I joked lightly.

She smiled and soon we drifted on to sleep again. Tomorrow we would have to share some of the news with the pack, and I would have to fight for control of my urges yet again.

A/N: Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the delay, tbh I wasn't inspired. To everyone that reviewed thank you! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 14

Seth POV

I woke up feeling empty as I realized Leah was gone. I groaned when I thought about what would happen today, I'm sure there would be a pack meeting to discuss Leah's role in the pack.

I heard my mother's footsteps before I heard her soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I croaked still trying to fully wake up.

"Wake up sweetie it's one in the afternoon." she said softly as I sprung up. Damn I really overslept.

"Relax, I called you in sick at work your fine. I just wanted to let you know there's a pack meeting today at Billy's place." she announced not surprising me at all. I just knew Sam would call a meeting, he just loves to be in charge.

"Wait where's Leah?" I asked since I had failed to sense her presence.

"Oh she went out with Jacob he came awhile ago and invited her to lunch." my mother explained with a smile on her face as I growled.

"Don't go overprotecting her Seth. She's a young woman and Jacob is a good boy, they deserve someone just for themselves." she chastised sternly mistaking my jealousy for a brotherly protection.

"Ma he's just going to use her as a rebound! Once that pale faced skank calls him back he'll go crawling like the dog he is!" I snapped thinking about Jacob with my Leah.

"Seth! Watch your mouth! Bella is Charlie's daughter and he was like a brother to your father! You will respect them. Jacob is your friend and Leah's,you know he wouldn't hurt her." my mom chastised me for my outburst.

"Well maybe she's not interested in him so we won't have to worry about that." I mumbled trying to be my usual optimistic self.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Seth, today I saw her smile more than she has since your father passed, I think she has a crush." my mother smiled as she unknowingly fed my jealousy.

"Oh yeah? Why do you think so?" I asked bitterly.

"Call it mother's intuition or just an observation but I know your sister has something new to be happy about. So please don't spoil this for her." she begged softly.

I sighed heavily, "You know I won't. I just want her to be happy." Even if it's not with me I thought silently as my mother nodded content with my answer.

I got up to take a long shower as my mother left my room. I let the steam relax my overworked muscles as I thought about Leah and Jacob.

Should I step aside and let them be happy? Would he love her like she deserves? Would she love him? Would she want me to step aside?

Ugh what the fuck am I talking about! I have to step aside, wait no I wouldn't be stepping aside I am her brother not her lover. I have no right to prevent her from finding a healthy love.

Why couldn't I have it easy like Jared and just imprint in a girl my age, a girl it would be normal and simple to want?

I stepped out of the shower and dressed in cargo shorts and a white t shirt, there was no way I was phasing with all this ruble in my mind.

I ate some sandwiches and vaguely noticed Leah wasn't home yet. Okay who am I kidding I was fixated on the fact that Leah wasn't home yet! What the hell were they doing? Lunch doesn't take that long!

When five o' clock hit my mom and I drove to Billy's where Leah had been all day according to mom.

When we arrived the whole pack was there including the imprints. After some quick greetings I saw Leah step out of the house and sit next to Jacob on a small log. I took advantage of the small space left between them to squeeze myself in. I had to keep myself in check as the anger began burning my body and rage filled my eyes.

Jacob and Leah were smart and said nothing as they accommodated me.

"Welcome everyone. We are here today to discuss Leah Clearwater's role in the pack. The elders have decided that she will take her rightful place as the female alpha and take co leadership with whoever the alpha is at the time." Billy spoke quickly getting to the point.

"What? She's not ready for this. She's too young!" I heard Sam interject among a few other grumbles.

"There will be no revoking this decision. We have discovered that Leah in fact can give alpha commands herself. We will research more on how the alpha female plays a role in the pack, but for now just welcome your pack sister, I'm sure you all can remember how overwhelming it was when you first phased." Billy finished speaking, making if clear that the decision was final. Well clear to almost everyone.

"Sam shouldn't have to share his power with her. She is an abomination, women don't phase." Emily sneered cruelly.

Before Leah or I could give her what she deserved Jacob snapped up into action.

"Shut your fucking mouth Emily. Leah phasing is a blessing, your just jealous you weren't gifted like her. Now please respect her and stop saying stupid shit." Jacob growled at her as his body vibrated.

Everyone was shocked at Jacob's outburst.

"Sam! Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Emily screeched, she wasn't used to not being the center of attention and hated that it was Leah that had the spot light now.

Sam looked torn as the pack anticipated his move, "He's right Emily. You shouldn't have spoken that way about Lee-ah." he finally said almost calling her by her old nickname.

Emily huffed and got up to walk away. Nobody stopped her, not even Sam.

He was too busy approaching Leah, "Can I talk to you? Alone please." he asks as Jacob an I both growl in unison.

She looks at us nervously giving us each a sincere smile, "Yeah sure you can drive me home." she answered.

"Leah I brought my car, I let you drive." I enticed her as I dangled the keys.

She looked torn before she smiled sadly, "Maybe next time Seth. Sam and I have to talk about the pack. I'll see you at home."

I held back a groan as I saw her walk away with Sam, even the way she walked called me to her, the way her hips swayed and her as bounced with every step. I snapped out of my trance only to see Jacob staring at Leah like I had just been.

"What the fuck Jacob! I thought I told you to stay away from her!" I growled as I shoved him.

"I know man but my old man wanted me to bring her home so he could talk to her. And well I like her Seth, I promise I won't hurt her. You know that. Don't cha?"

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, "I know. How does she feel?" I dared not say more fearing that my voice would crack.

"I don't know. I can't tell if she's just teasing me or flirting with me, but she seems happy and comfortable around me." Jacob breathed out wistfully as a big smile graced his face.

"What about Bella?" I know it was a sore subject for him but I just had to ask.

"I don't know. Shes with the leech. It just feels like a lost cause, I can't say I don't care about her anymore because I do but with Leah it just feels different, it's light and fun. You know?" he answered honestly.

"I guess I won't kill you yet." I tried to make it sound like I was teasing him although I was a hundred percent serious.

He just laughed as I made my way inside the house.

Gross! I walked into my mom and Billy making out like teenagers.

I cleared my throat and they both sprung apart, their faces beet red.

"Oh Seth. I think I'm going to stay and watch movies with Billy today. I left you and your sister dinner made in the fridge." she explained nervously. Ugh old people sex.

"Okay mom have fun." I waved off quickly as I left.

I drove home in a hurry hoping Leah was home already. To my dismay the house was empty when I arrived. How long would she take to talk to Sam?

I began to heat up dinner waiting for Leah so we could eat together. It had been an hour and she was still a no show. I was ready to burst out wolf style to go look for her when the front door slammed closed. I could tell she was about to make a dash to her room so I decided to intercept her as I ran to her, we needed to talk. I didn't want her hiding away from me.

She groaned in defeat as I caught her in my arms. She stopped struggling long enough for me to see what she was hiding. Her shirt was ripped and she reeked of Sam Uley!

"Seth calm down! Seth! Seth!" I vaguely heard her calm my name as the rage consumed me. What the fuck had he done to my imprint?

A/N:Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Shit! I knew Seth would freak out if he saw me. Exactly why I was trying to avoid him.

I could feel his taut muscles vibrate under my touch.

"Seth calm the fuck down!" I tried using the Alpha command on him just how I had been taught earlier.

The only effect was a feral growl that erupted from his chest. Whoa! If I hadn't been scared Shitless I probably would have been turned on.

He groaned and began to relax as my hands went to stroke his hair softly.

"What happened?" Seth asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing happened. Sam gave me the rundown of things, taught me the patrol schedules, just alpha stuff Seth." I explained omitting the part where Sam begged for my forgiveness.

"What the fuck happened to your shirt?" he demanded to know as he fingered the torn fabric.

"I got is stuck on the car door. You know Sam has a rusty piece of shit truck." I say defensively, I feel like cowering to his anger and submitting. Which makes no sense I'm supposed to be of higher rank than him right?

Seth takes a long exasperated breathe, releasing all the tension he held since he saw me.

"You sure that asshole didn't touch you?".

"Yes. You know I'd kick his ass." I tease him.

I can't help but notice that his fingers are now lightly caressing the exposed skin of my stomach.

I shake slightly shivering unconsciously at his touch. He seems to be in a trance as his fingers move gently making me feel tingly all over.

He suddenly snaps out of it as his hand pulls away so fast you'd think he was burned.

"You hungry?" he quickly changes the subject.

"You know it." I tease as I follow him into our small kitchen. He quickly begins to heat up dinner. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelt the delicious food.

I sat down as he set our plates down on the table. We began to devour our food in an awkward silence. The tension was thick in the air, I just knew he wanted to say something.

"Just spit it out." my voice breaks the wall of silence that had logged its way between us.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replies defensively.

"You know damn well something is on your mind. Come on talk to me."

"It's nothing Lee. Just eat." he muttered dismissively.

I couldn't control the growl that escaped my lips at his dumbass response.

"What the hell is your problem Seth?" I demanded accidentally letting my alpha timbre slip through my voice.

I was sure as hell not prepared for what happened next. Seth practically flied out of his chair as it swung violently to the ground. I had barely managed to get on my feet as Seth gripped my throat and pushed me up against the wall.

"Listen here doll, don't you dare pull that shit again. You are inferior to me." he growled out, I felt a surge of panic rush through my body as I looked into his yellow pupils and realized that this wasn't my Seth, this was just not him. He took a deep breath as his grip tightened, it was only uncomfortable not painful so I knew he was holding back.

"Don't worry beautiful I won't hurt you. I might just show you who's in charge." he emphasizes his point by rubbing his hardened manhood against my hot core.

As sick as it was, I felt a sweet feeling travel from the pit of my stomach to my aching core.

He inhaled deeply as he released my throat and pressed his warm body against mine.

"Delicious." he breathed out in my ear making me release a groan of frustration as my trembling hands reached up to touch his chest. Although part of me was enjoying this, there was a weak voice in the back of my mind that was screaming at me that this was my brother. I couldn't do this.

"Seth..." I murmured his name trying to gain some sense before things got even weirder.

I felt cold as the chill hit where his body used to be.

"Leah?" he asked dumbfounded.

"It's okay Seth. I'm okay." I assured him as he assessed the situation.

"Ugh. I'm sorry Lee I don't know what came over me." Seth apologized as he inspected my body for injuries.

"I'm okay." my shaky voice tried to convince him.

"That was...just completely out of line Lee. I shouldn't have touched you like that, I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that." he strained out clearly frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair.

I chewed on my lip as I debated on what to tell him. There was no way in hell I was going to tell him I enjoyed it.

"It was..." I began almost saying fucking hot as hell.

"...different." I finally finished lamely.

"Leah don't fucking try to down play this. I don't know if you realized that your own BROTHER'S hard dick was rubbing all over your hot tight...fuck...I need to breathe." he finally cracked as he made his way out the door.

Once he left I felt like I could breathe, like I could finally think clearly in this cloudy haze.

Everything has gotten so confusing. I didn't know what else to do. I cleaned up the kitchen and went to shower the stress away.

Seth still wasn't back yet. I sighed as I climbed into bed wearing his t-shirt. I quickly realized sleep was not an option. I couldn't shake this feeling in my stomach, my heart was constricting in my chest, I knew something was wrong.

-—-

Seth POV

I knew I shouldn't have left like that. I snapped at her even though it wasn't her fault.

I sped my way to that shitty bar in forks were I used to pick up easy girls. I needed to forget everything that happened today.

I walked in and immediately ordered the strongest drink they had. It took a lot to get me hammered, but I just had to forget tonight.

I brushed off all the girls that tried to get me to talk. I kept throwing back drinks until I had a great buzz.

"Hello handsome. My name is Leann." a woman with a wavy auburn locks greeted me as she sat next to me.

Maybe it was the need to forget or the alcohol getting to me that led me to say what I did.

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked the woman interrupting her babbling.

I wasn't expecting her to slap me and get insulted.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for you don't know me yet." I vaguely apologized giving her my panty dropping smile. I could see it working as a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Well I could get to know you,...?" she slurred a little tipsy herself.

"Seth. Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing here so alone?" I continued to charm her. A few more well placed smiles and words and I had her in my car giving me directions to her place.

I didn't bother with more pleasantries as I entered her small apartment. She immediately crushed her lips on mine, our hands quickly shed of us of clothing. We made it into her bedroom and thankfully in my drunken stupor I still managed to put on a condom.

She laid across the bed spreading her legs for me, and that's when I finally looked at her. She changed into my Leah right in front of my eyes. I attacked her body with a new vigor. I wasn't gentle as I let my anger for her consume me. I entered her and began to pound away. I felt her contract around me as she shrieked around me in pleasure. All I could see was Leah's face as I pushed my anger away. I felt my release rush through my body as her orgasm hit.

"Leah.." I grunted as I came.

I collapsed next to her as I took a deep breath. What had I done?

A/N: Review and I'll update faster and you may have a cookie!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Seth POV

I felt her shift closer to me and hug me. That's when the guilt crept in. Her scent was all wrong, her touch felt painful, even the sound of her ragged breathing was annoying me.

"It's Leann by the way." she said as she snuggled closer to me.

"Mmhmm." that was all I could reply as I fought the urge to push her off of me. I wasn't that much of an asshole; I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

I knew she was worn out and would soon fall asleep, no human could keep up with shape shifter stamina. I was relieved when her breathing indicated she was heavily asleep now. I gently roll away and turn on my cell phone, crap! It was three am! I had ten missed calls from Leah and mom.

I dressed silently debating what to do, should I leave a note? Or just go? I wasn't the type of guy to falsely lead girls on, usually my one night stands were girls who knew I only wanted one night, and they were okay with it.

I groaned as I realized that I had completely led this poor girl on. I'd be an ass if I left now. I sent my mom a quick text telling her I was at a friends house and I would see her tomorrow.

I laid back down as the pain consumed my chest, I had been with someone other than my imprint. I didn't even know that was possible. I couldn't sleep as the pain in my chest kept pulling me home, to Leah.

I don't know why I felt so guilty, she was just my sister anyways. I am a grown man, a single man. I can have sex with whoever I want. I looked over at the girl sleeping next to me, she was cute, but nothing compared to Leah.

I soon drifted off to sleep with my thoughts in disarray. The darkness consumed me as I could hear a women sob uncontrollably. I ran and ran following the noise in to the forest. Finally I came across a beautiful woman with a deer skin dress on, she was facing away from me but suddenly turned around hearing a twig snap where I stepped. My heart constricted as I realized it was Leah, she wore a look of pure melancholy on her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry!" I tried to call out to her, but she couldn't hear me. She kept looking past me. I saw Jacob walk from behind me and make his way towards Leah.

I growled savagely as he took her into his arms and kissed her lips.

"Get off of her!" I screamed but it was all in vain. They couldn't see me. My words were carried by the wind to never reach her ears.

"The Alphas will bring peace to the land. Together." an eerie voice announced as Leah and Jacob continued to embrace each other.

"No!" I shouted fighting to move towards them, but I was stuck.

I woke up in a cold sweat as my nightmare ended abruptly.

My head was pounding and my heart was hammering in my chest. I tried to regain my composure breathing slowly taking in my surroundings.

"Hey." a feminine voice brought me out of my stupor.

"Uh hey." I answered awkwardly as last night's events flashed in my minds

"You can take a shower if you want, there are extra towels in the bathroom. I'm making breakfast come out when you're ready." she said kindly as she stepped out of the room.

I debated whether I should shower, although I wanted to get the hell out of here I didn't want to come home smelling of sex and booze.

I ran quickly to my car to get the spare shirt and shorts I leave in there for emergencies. I showered quickly and avoided using all her fruity gels and soaps. I felt like a married man trying to hide his affair. I was being ridiculous.

I walked into the kitchen where Leann stood serving bacon and eggs onto a plate. It smelled great I was starving.

"Uhh good morning." I greeted her as I sat down.

"Hey Seth. I was hoping we could talk. I'm glad you didn't run off while I was sleeping." she said nervously.

"I'm not the type of guy who does that. You really didn't have to cook anything." I replied sincerely as she set down a plate in front of me and sat down.

"Yes well I'm not the type of girl that sleeps with guys she just met." she replies timidly as she blushes.

Shit! Why couldn't I have went home with a floozy? That would have been easier than bedding a good girl.

"I didn't think you were. We were both really drunk and I may have came on a little too strong." I answered trying to let her off easily.

"You didn't. I like you Seth. I'd like it if we could maybe see each other some more." Fuck I was dreading this response!

"Sure. I guess so. Shit it's twelve in the afternoon. I have to go. See you around and thanks for the food." I called out as I rushed out the door.

I drove to work realizing that I was thirty minutes late. Crap. Thankfully my boss wasn't in yet either so everything was okay.

I could barely get my mind off Leah. Should I tell her? She is my imprint we shouldn't have secrets but it would crush her if I told her. Wouldn't it? I sigh as I drive home after work. I shouldn't tell her, she's just my sister after all. She might not even care.

I make it home around eight. My mother accepts my lame excuses telling me that I'm a grown man but that I still need to let her know I'll be gone before hand.

To my dismay Leah is nowhere to be seen.

I ate dinner with my mom, we made small talk about the house and work.

"So where is Leah?" I asked casually as I ate more

"Oh she went out to patrol with Jacob." she answered with a big smile.

I couldn't help it as I began to choke. I was supposed to be her patrol partner!

"Seth are you okay?" my mother's concerned voice brought me back to reality.

"I thought I was supposed to be her patrol partner?" I growled out.

"The elders and I decided that it'd be best that Leah and Jacob spend more time together. After all they are the rightful alphas." my mother explained giddily.

"Why do the elders and you seem to push Leah and Jacob together all of a sudden?" everything was suspicious. I need answers.

"I don't know what your talking about." my mother gave me a tight lipped smile.

"I know your lying ma. Just tell me the truth." I said softly as grabbed her hand.

She sighed heavily as she carefully chose her words, "Seth I'll tell you but you need to remain calm and keep the secret. Okay?" she finally spoke.

"Yes okay." I would agree to anything, I just wanted to know what was up.

"There is an old legend that predicts the birth of an alpha female that would be Leah, she would be strong and beautiful. She alone would push the real alpha of her time to rise to power in order to obtain her love. Together they would create a pure wolf that would bring peace for eternity." she explained slowly.

I couldn't control the bubble of anger that burst in my chest. She was my imprint! Why were the spirits making this so damn difficult for me? Not only is she my sister but now she's supposed to have Jacob Blacks baby?

"That is insane! An old legend mom! It will never happen!" I snapped in outrage.

"There is no stopping it Seth. It has already been set in motion." she spoke calmly.

I just couldn't let this happen. I couldn't lose her.

"I'm going for a run." I announced as I got up to leave. I didn't want to hear Leah and Jacob's thoughts so I stuck to running in human form.

Was I being selfish? Shouldn't I just Leah be happy? Have a family and have a love society wouldn't scorn?

I ran for a few more hours and went back home. I went straight to Leah's bedroom. I just needed to see her again.

I opened her door without knocking. That was a mistake. She stood in her lacy panties and bra dancing around to some music on the radio. I couldn't help but stare at her sexy body as she scrambled to cover up.

"Seth! Don't you know how to knock!" she shouted at me as she threw a pillow at me.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting a private show." I teased her.

"Ugh shut up!" she blushed adorably.

"Have fun today hanging out with Jacob?" I sneered.

"Yes! He doesn't snap at me and disappear all night!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated that way." I apologized as I took her into my arms.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I had a horrible pain in my chest last night. I missed you." she confessed in a whisper.

I kissed her head as I held her tighter. The pain and guilt increased as I realized that even though she was my sister, she was still my imprint. She would be devastated of she found out I slept with someone else last night.

"Me either Lee. I missed you too."

She sat down on her bed pulling me down with her. I couldn't let her go, I was afraid that if I did I would never get her back.

"So where were you all last night?" her voice rung in my ears, as she asked that dreaded question.

"Oh I just spent the night with one of the guys. We went to a bar and I didn't feel like driving home. I'm sorry for making you worry Lee." I lied through my teeth. She couldn't know the truth.

"Don't do it again. Okay? It felt awful." she begged softly.

"I won't." I promised. The guilt of what I had done was consuming me. I feared her reaction so much that I lied to her. I felt terrible yet content because she was in my arms.

"How was your first patrol?" I changed the subject.

"It was okay. I wanted you to be with me. It was hard to hide my thoughts, I was scared Jacob was going to find out about the imprint."

I growled instinctively when I heard Jacob's name.

"So you like Jacob now or something?" I just had to know how she felt.

She burst out laughing.

"Of course not! Jacob feels like a brother to me." she explained.

"Well considering your brother is your imprint I don't know how I feel about that." I messed with her.

"Oh, whatever. Shut up! I'm exhausted, sleep with me tonight?".

"How can I say no to you?" I replied as I climbed into bed with her. I stroked her hair as she dozed off. I just couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to blow up in my face.

A/N: Like how fast I updated? Keep reviewing and I will keep them coming. Next chapter will be very dramatic!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I couldn't write until now. I've been freaking out trying to meet scholarship senior year isn't as great as they tell you!

Chapter 17

Leah POV

The sun streamed in through my window welcoming a new day. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled when I felt Seth's grip around my waist. Something still felt off about last night, I had a painful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Even Seth's touch couldn't completely shake the feeling away.

I tried to get up to go shower but Seth's grip on me only tighten. I tried again in vain. Nothing. I looked at his peaceful face and flicked him on the cheek until he groaned.

"Come on. Let go. I have to shower." I begged as I tried to pull away.

"I don't want to let go. Ever." he mumbled in his sleep induced haze.

My heart swelled at his sweet words but I had to shower, I patrolled last night and I reeked.

"Get up Seth! You have to patrol in fifteen minutes and I have to shower come on. Mom is making waffles." I attempted to persuade him.

His ears perked up at the word waffles. Typical Seth. Just then the delicious scent of homemade waffles hit our advanced noses.

He bolted up and ran to the kitchen. I laughed at his antics. Sometimes I felt like the older sibling here.

I climbed into the shower letting the hot water ease my tension away. I don't know why I spent extra care on my appearance today, although a small voice in my head argued that I wanted to look good for Seth. I quickly dismissed the idea, sure he is my imprint but he's my brother, he's seen me at my worst.

I was about to head downstairs when I heard a phone ringing. It was Seth's cellphone ringing, he left it on my nightstand along with his wallet since he had patrol.

The number was unknown. I should respect his privacy and just let it ring. I turned around to leave downstairs but something pulled me back and possessed me to answer his phone.

"Hey Seth. It's Leann from last night. You left in a rush but I found your business card. Anyways I'm rambling, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?" a high pitched voice answered. I was open mouthed like a fish out of water.

I guess she mistook my silence for apprehension, so she continued on, "I know things happened really fast, I mean we had sex last night, but I'd still like-" she was cut off by my growl.

"Bitch you better stay away from him. Don't ever call again slut." I snapped as I threw his phone on the bed.

I could feel the rage consume as another part of me took control. The feral she beast wanted blood, and my human side only spurred it on.

I was tired of sluts going after what was mine. Enough is enough. It's about time I got my revenge. And I knew just where to start.

I quickly took out my phone and dialed.

"Hey can you meet me in the woods in ten minutes?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure." a husky male voice replied.

I put on some short shorts and a tank top, I knew I didn't have to try to hard, this would be easy. Just in case though I did put on my favorite push up bra. That awesome bra we all have that makes our boobs look fantastic.

I made my way to the woods breakfast completely forgotten now.

I smirked as my guest made his presence known.

"Hey Lee lee. What's wrong?" he asked with sincere concern on his face.

"I just feel so lonely Sam." I sighed putting my hand softly on his chest.

"Your not alone you have me and the the pack." he said softly as he wrapped his arms around me. I fought the urge to push this man away. He had hurt me so much, but I knew I could so do this.

"That's not what I mean Sam. I miss you. I miss us." I said looking away so he couldn't see the smirk on my face.

"I miss you too Lee lee. Everyday." he confessed in anguish. I almost felt bad for him, almost.

"I know but we can't ever be together. Who knows maybe I'll imprint soon and forget we ever happened." I mused as I pulled away from his grasp.

"No!" he growled as he grabbed me again.

"It's okay Sam. Maybe as Alpha female I'm meant to be with know since you already have an imprint." I cooed almost mockingly, I knew he loved that I had such a high rank and that I was a rarity, and I knew how competitive he was with Jacob. Oh I just loved pushing his buttons.

He growled savagely, "No you belong to me. Fuck the imprint. I'll leave her. Just be with me. Your a rarity Lee lee. You were always my treasure. Ive never stopped loving you and I never will."

Internally I squealed with glee but I had to keep my cool, "Sam I couldn't hurt Emily like that." I said softly.

"You don't owe her shit Lee lee. She was the one that threw herself at me while we were dating. So what do you say Lee lee, do you wanna give it a shot? he replied haughtily.

That's when I burst out laughing.

"Of course not Sam. I feel nothing but disdain for you, how does it feel huh? How does it feel to be rejected by someone who promised to love you forever?" I laughed out loud.

I felt a small pang in my chest when I saw his eyes shed tears.

"Everything your feeling right now, I felt it a hundred times worse when you broke my heart. I'm sorry I was cruel but you deserved it." I explained my thoughts.

"Now just go home to Emily Sam. And don't worry I won't say a word of what happened here today." I alpha ordered him with a wink.

He ran off with his tail in between his legs, figuratively speaking.

I laughed as I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket, "I hope you heard every single word cousin." I teased mockingly into Emily's voicemail. I promised Sam I wouldn't say a word, guess I should have mention I had dialed Emily's number right before he got here. I'm sure things will get interesting in the Uley household today.

Now that was done and dead I made my way to Jacob's house. I kept replying that 'Leann's' words. I felt my rage increase as I thought about Seth pounding into her, her slimy hands all over him as I sat at home worrying about him. This only made me walk faster.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by an ecstatic Billy.

"Leah! It's so great to have you by." he spoke eagerly. Too eagerly. Mm. Something was definitely a foot here.

"Hey Billy. I just came to see if Jake wanted to hang out." I smiled politely. My words only seemed to make his smile get larger.

"Sure he's in the shed, you know the way kiddo. How about I order you guys some pizzas?" he offered kindly. Billy had always been like a second father to me, and well now that he was dating my mom I guess he really was.

"That'd be great. I'm starving." I called as I made my way to Jacob's run down shed.

I didn't bother to knock, he wouldn't hear me anyways. Not with the music he was blaring. I walked in and turned down the music.

"Hey Jacob." I snapped my fingers to get his attention. He seemed to be extremely concentrated as he worked on a red motorcycle. He still didn't notice me so I came up behind him, wrapped my arms around him and whispered "Boo!" into his ear.

"Jesus Leah! Way to spoke a guy." he laughed as I let go of him.

"Do those run?" I asked gesturing to the bikes he had.

"Well err yeah." he responded awkwardly.

"Lets take them for a spin!" I exclaimed genuinely excited.

"Well I don't know if that's such a good idea, Seth would probably kill me." he hesitated.

"Aww come on! Please! He doesn't have to know." I put on my puppy dog face as I touched his arm.

"Well when you put it like that how can I say no?" he grinned sheepishly.

He led me outside easily dragging both bikes outside. He began to explain all the technicalities, the brakes, the clutch, the works, I was too excited. Itching to get a ride that I barely listened to what he said. Focus Leah! You don't want be klutz Swan and bust your head.

"Okay now hope on and try to kick start it." Jacob instructed as I hopped on the bike. It was just gleaming in the sunlight, practically begging me to give it a proper ride and not crash it into a rock like its previous owner.

The engine roared to life, I could feel the rumble travel through my fingertips speeding up my pulse.

"Okay now go slow Leah. Don't hurt yourself." Jacob hopped on his own bike.

"Eat my dust black." I called out as I maneuvered the bike forward. The speed felt amazing, almost like when I run in wolf form. The wind was breezing through my hair and the wind chilled my scorching skin.

Even though the adrenaline flowed through my veins I actually felt relaxed. Serene almost.

Jacob caught up to me fairly quickly, but he has been riding longer so it's only natural he'd be better. For now.

"Hope you like the view from back there Clearwater." he teased as he sped up.

The day was spent in a blur, it was just fun. Hanging out with Jacob was easy, there was no smothering tension or awkward touches. It was about five when we went back to his house and as promised billy delivered.

We stuffed ourselves until our wolfy appetites where satisfied. After we were finished eating Jacob led me to his room. We flipped through old yearbooks and reminisced on easier times.

"I can't believe how easy it all used to be." I laughed out when I saw a picture of Seth and Jacob at the beach from a while back.

"It can be that easy again Leah." he suddenly got closer. His face only inches apart from mine.

"How black?" I asked unsure of what to say. I wasn't expecting little Jacob black to be this bold.

"Like this." Any other words I might have uttered where swallowed by his soft lips. I hadn't been really properly kissed in ages and to say it felt good wouldn't have been enough. Although it felt nothing like when I hugged Seth it was still hot in its own way, I felt like I shouldn't be kissing him. Like some law of nature was being broken as he laid me down on his bed and devoured my lips.

I froze when his hand trailed up my shirt.

Jacob immediately stopped kissing me, "Too fast right? Sorry. I just got carried away." he said sheepishly.

"It's okay. It's getting late I have to go home anyways." I lied even though I wouldn't have minded taste him a little while longer.

"I'm sorry Leah. I hope you don't hate me." he said weakly.

"Don't worry. I liked it." I left with a wink.

I walked home in human form purposely I didn't want to loose the scents that covered me. Sam, Jacob and lust.

That should rile Seth up enough. Maybe he'll feel a fraction of the pain I feel.

I was thankful to see my mother wasn't home tonight. Things might get intense and I wouldn't want to have to explain anything to her.

I walked in to see Seth in the living room watching the Simpsons.

"Hey Leah! I missed you." he greeted as I stepped in to the living room.

I didn't reply I just walked over and sat next to him. Immediately his nostrils flared and deep menacing growls erupted from his chest.

"Leah. . You. Stink." he said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what you mean. I already showered today." I played dumb.

He turned around to face me, eyes full of rage.

"Don't fucking play stupid. You where with those pups weren't you?" he demanded as he grabbed my arms.

"Yeah, so what?" I snapped back defensively.

He seemed to tremble a bit, "You are mine. My imprint. No one but me touches you." he finally ground out his grip getting tighter. If I weren't so pissed at him for fucking that girl, I'd probably be turned on.

"No. You get to go around fucking girls and you expect me to be a nun?" I yelled at him.

"Leah I haven't been fucking girls! Your all I see." he replied loosing some of his anger.

"Does the name Leann ring any bells?" I sneered. His face dropped along with his tight grip.

"How'd you know about her?" he asked sadly.

"It doesn't matter. Are there others huh?" I shouted at him getting in his face.

"God no! When I was with her I thought about you the entire time which I know is sick. Your my little sister Leah! For fucksake! I got drunk and I made a mistake. I'm sorry. " he replied not raising his voice at me.

"Wait so you thought about having sex with me?" I asked a little shocked.

"Well erm yeah. And I know it's messed up and I-" he began.

"I think it's hot." I interrupted him boldly.

"Leah its wrong" he groaned softly.

"I don't care." I whispered seductively as I kissed his jaw. My wolf was on the prowl, and he was my prey.

"I'm your brother..." he whispered weakly clearly fighting an internal battle. One he was quickly loosing.

"And I'm your sister." I gathered up the nerve at pressed my lips on his.

They were so soft, so luscious and oh so forbidden.

He tasted so sweet when he lost control and used his tongue to prod my lips apart. He pulled me closer to him grabbing my waist, pushing me up against his muscular frame.

His tongue was making me knees go weak as it massaged my own. I bit his bottom lip gently caressing his soft lips with all the love I felt. He release a moan and pressed his throbbing erection against my core.

I pulled apart at that moment,

"So we're done denying these feelings?" I asked a bit timidly.

"Yes. I don't care if it's wrong Lee. I'm yours." he kissed my forehead softy.

"Only mine. Don't think your off the hook about that slut." I growled out possessively.

"I wouldn't dream of it. How about a date then? Tomorrow night?" he asked almost shyly.

"Better be good." I walked off with a taunting smile.

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! This chapter is for you guys! Im making my chapters longer for you guys! Was that dramatic enough? More to come next chapter along with some fluff.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Leah POV

I laid down on my bed, my head spinning. All I could think about was how soft his lips were, how complete I felt. Not once did I worry about the fact that I had made out with my brother and I planned to do it again.

I was still pretty hurt that he slept with that girl, even if he was drunk. I was giving him the opportunity to make it up to me, not because he is my imprint but because he had never let me down before, he was always my perfect big brother.

Even though to me he is perfect, I realize we are just human, or well part human. We all make mistakes. Now that my head was clear I realized I had been too cruel with Sam. I internally sigh, I would have to walk to him again.

I heard Seth jiggle the door trying to get it to open. I had locked it before hand. I was still pissed.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" I called out.

"Leah come on." he groaned.

"Good night Seth." I teased back.

"You know I could break this door down." he teased back; I could practically see his smirk.

"Yeah but you won't, you'd be the one who'd have to fix it afterwards." I answered with a genuine laugh. Even though we had just admitted our feelings, things felt light between us again.

"I wouldn't min-" he stopped speaking once I opened the door to see him.

"Don't get too excited. I just want my goodnight kiss." I whispered as I made my way closer to him.

Seth gently kissed my lips, making me want more, I was about to forget everything and pull him into my room when the front door opened.

"Seth! Leah! I'm home I'm making dinner in five minutes" my mother shuffled through the front door.

Seth and I quickly sprang apart like we had been electrocuted. I immediately blushed thinking about my mother finding us, but Seth just gave me a sexy little wink to reassure me. I'm not just saying this because he is my brother but man was he cool. He had this charm about him that made you want to swoon and squeal.

"Leah can you come help me with dinner." my mother called out. Usually I would tease her about being sexist not making Seth help in the kitchen. Tonight I wanted to get as little 'Family' time as possible. I wonder how my mother would react knowing about Seth and I? Would she kick us out? Tell the other elders?

I entered our cozy kitchen and began to make the mash potatoes while my mother put steaks on the pan.

"So I hear you went to see Jacob today?" my mom asked in a girly voice I hadn't heard her use since I had started dating Sam.

"Yeah we hanged out." I said simply not leaving much room for discussion. Or so I had thought.

"He's a nice boy Leah. I think it would do you both some good to have company." she just kept talking. I knew where she was heading with this, I just wanted to avoid her getting her hopes up.

"Yeah he's nice ma." I shrugged vaguely while I finished up the potatoes and started with the salad.

"I know he is a little older than you but he is younger than Sam, well what I'm trying to say is I think you should pursue Jacob." she finally spit out bluntly.

I continued to chop vegetables pretending to be unaffected by her words, " I don't know. He was hung up on Bella and I'm not really looking to date right now." I chose my words wisely.

"I know you were hurt, but I know your Sam and onto someone new. Come on baby I'm your mother I can sense these things, is it Jacob?" she placed all the food on the table.

I didn't want her to know about Seth and I, for obvious reason,s but I knew she was right, there was something different about me.

"Yes it's Jacob but let's not talk about it now Seth is coming and you know how he gets." I finally replied wanting to just drop the question. My mother simply nodded as Seth entered the room, I had already suspected he was listening to our conversation and the angry expression in his eyes only confirmed it.

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze under the table as we sat down.

"Everything looks great, thanks mom." Seth began to dig in immediately. He was all bright smiles and polite conversation with our mother but under the he was all about teasing touches.

He was eating with one hand while I could barely eat with two. His hand kept traveling up and down my thigh, the warmth of it alone felt hypnotizing, I could feel myself getting wet to my utter embarrassment. My mother was sitting right across from me for fucks sake!

Seth smirked and took a deep breath as I blushed scarlet. His hand traveled higher up my thigh giving it a not so gentle squeeze that made me choke on the drink I was sipping on.

"Leah! Are you okay?" my mother was immediately at my side as I coughed, thankfully Seth had the decency to remove his hand.

"Yeah the water just went down the wrong pipe." was my lame excuse.

"Everything here is delicious mom, you did a great job making everything." Seth gracefully changed the subject.

"Thanks sweetie, your sister helped you know. She's quite the young woman now." my mother said proudly.

"Oh I know she is mom." Seth answered with a wink in my direction while my mother reached for more salad. I wanted to smack him upside the head! He has been reckless dropping all these innuendos in front of our mother the entire night.

"So how's life mom?" I asked obviously changing the subject.

"Actually there's something I want to talk to you two about, I need you two to go to Seattle tomorrow and pick up something for me." she smiled sweetly letting us know there was no room for discussion.

Usually I would argue that she could just get whatever it was mailed but the prospect of spending a day in Seattle alone with Seth was too appealing.

"Okay mom. When do u want us to leave?" Seth answered for us, thinking the exact thing I was.

"After your patrol tomorrow morning. Hmm I was expecting more of a fight from you two." she said suspiciously.

"Well I kinda want to go shopping too while we are there." I said making up a plausible excuse.

"Now that makes sense. Now you two go to bed, I'll clean up." my mother chuckled.

"Good night mom." Seth and I chorused as we peppered our mother's cheeks with kisses.

We made our way upstairs, I was about to enter my room when Seth pulled me toward his room.

"What are you doing?" I tried to break out of his grip.

"Mom ordered us to go to bed and mine is bigger." he kept leading me to his room.

I knew I was still mad at him but I missed him and sleeping in his arms was the most relaxing feeling. Damn I was weak.

He pulled his sheets off the bed and flopped down, he patted the spot next to me with a bright smile. My head had barely hit the pillow when his arms were around me.

'Mm you belong right here." he kissed my head softly.

"I know." I whispered before I dozed off into the best night sleep I've had in a long time.

-

I woke up alone. I looked at the clock oh shit! It was eight am! My patrol was just supposed to be ending. Ugh I would get so much crap from Jake for leaving him alone. He'd probably think I was avoiding him because of that kiss, that kiss I still haven't told Seth about. A rush of guilt consumed me. I groaned as I began to give myself a mental pep talk, I had to face Jake now.

The door opened to reveal a sweat glistening Seth.

"Glad your awake sleeping beauty. Get dressed we have to get to Seattle." his words were light but his tone was odd.

"Okay." I was confused by his cold words, I wasn't sure where we stood but we certainly weren't arguing anymore.

I put on some skinny jeans, black velvet flats with little crystals adorning the toe part, and a simple loose white shirt. I didn't bother with makeup. Seth was waiting for me in his car honking so I had to hurry up.

I hopped into the passenger side and he sped off before I could buckle up.

"Slow down! Do you want to get a ticket or something?" I exclaimed as he ignored me and stepped on the gas.

"What the hell is your problem Seth?" I asked getting to the point.

"I covered your patrol today." he spat out clearly pissed off.

"Oh well thanks. I'll take your next one and we're even." It was sweet that he covered for me but I didn't want him acting like that.

"Whatever." he grumbled.

"Ugh what is it? Just tell me already." I growled out in frustration.

"I saw Jacob's memories okay? I didn't know you two had a date and kissed." he finally snapped with a pitiful expression on his face.

"It wasn't a date." I grumbled with a guilty smile.

"Whatever Leah. I'm not going to blow up on you because I have no right, I slept with that girl from the bar after all." he kept his gaze straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

I felt a tinge of pain he was calling me Leah, he usually only called me that in public or when he was upset with me. Although I was pleased he didn't call that slut by her name.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just-" I began but was soon cut off.

"Did you like it?" he asked suddenly.

"I...don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Either you liked it or you didn't Leah! It's that simple." he snapped.

"Yeah I liked it! Like I'm sure you liked fucking that slut." I snapped back forgetting my guilt.

"I only liked thinking about you, I'm sure I didn't cross your mind when you were kissing Jacob." he seethed.

"I don't remember." I shrugged simply.

"I'm sorry Leah, I know your young and you probably want more dating experience. I've had my fill and u guess I'd be okay with you seeing Jacob." he sighed.

"I don't want to date Jacob." I whined. I hated to see him sad.

"Just think about it Leah. I can feel your confusion. I'm not hurt, I understand that your young." he finally looked at me.

"Just take a nap." he smiled at me before I could respond to him.

I was about to argue with him but i began feeling drowsy. I slipped into a peaceful darkness.

"Lee lee wake up baby, we're here."Seth kissed my face as he woke me up.

I opened my eyes and sure enough we were in Seattle. Time flew by.

"We have to go pick up moms package then we have a date to get to." he winked at me as he climbed out of the car.

I followed him into an old antique shop our mother sent us to. We entered and Seth spoke smoothly asking for our order. I was taken back when the old shop keeper produced and ancient looking book with Quileute designs on the cover.

We left fairly quickly with the rest of the day free to our disposal. I hoped into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"How about we go eat somewhere now?" Seth asked his boyish smile gracing his lips.

My stomach growled answering for me. I hadn't even bothered to eat breakfast today with all the drama that occurred this morning.

We were driving around aimlessly trying to spot a good place to eat. We came across a 50s inspired diner, and decided to stop there. The place was charming, I immediately felt like I had stepped into a different era. The round metal tables were large to accommodate families, the leather booths were cozy just right for a couple, they even had those kickass barstools that spun around.

We were seated in the only available seat, a booth near the back of the diner.

"Hello my name is Susan, I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" this pin up girl with blonde hair introduced herself talking directly to Seth, almost acting as if I weren't there. This bitch.

"I'll take a coke." Seth ordered not even looking at the waitress.

"Me too." I cleared my throat to get her attention off Seth. She didn't even look at me as she nodded and sauntered off.

"So what do you want to eat lee?" Seth asked completely oblivious to the waitress' flirty attentions.

"Mmm I don't know everything looks so good." my eyes were glued to the menu, I could feel his gaze on me making me squirm in my seat.

"Your beautiful Lee." he smiled brightly as I looked up to meet his gaze. I couldn't fight the smile that graced my lips as I looked at him; he just had that affect on me. It's moments like these that I completely forget that he is my brother, right now he is just a boy and I'm just a girl.

Our moment was interrupted as the ditzy waitress returned with our drinks.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger with large cheese fries." I answered trying to get her gaze off Seth. It didn't work.

"And what can I get you handsome?" she cooed at him. Oh lord, please give me the strength not to snap this girl's neck. I took a deep breath.

"I'll have a triple bacon cheeseburger, large cheese fries, and an order of onion rings please. " he ordered politely not giving the waitress any attention.

"That's quite an appetite, but I guess a big boy like you needs it for energy." she actually mother fucking winked at him. I was about to show that bitch who's man she was throwing herself at when Seth spoke up,

"Uh yeah I guess. Can you please get our orders in I'm starving." he replied uninterested. You think the bitch would take a hint but she just twirled her bleached locks and sauntered off again.

"What's the matter Lee, don't you like the place?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing. I mean the waitress so isn't ignoring me and throwing herself at you." I snapped. Then he actually laughed! He laughed hard and long!

"She just wants a tip." he finally stopped laughing.

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Aww aren't you cute when you're jealous?" he teased.

I just stuck out my tongue and he chuckled.

"You told mom you wanted to go shopping, do you want to hit the mall after this?" he asked changing the subject.

"No that's okay. We can just go take a walk." I didn't really have much money on me.

"I don't think that's possible it's about to start pouring." he pointed outside to the cloudy sky.

"Damn okay. The mall it is." I accepted.

"Are you having fun?" he asks me intensely.

"Yeah of course." I smiled.

The waitress came back putting down all our plate, keeping her eyes on Seth the whole time.

"Is there anything else I could get you? Anything at all?" she continued to flirt with him.

"Could you please stop flirting with me, your making my girlfriend here uncomfortable." he finally turned to the waitress as he took my hand in his.

The waitress looked like a fish out of water.

"I'm sorry." she muttered as she walked off normally for the first time ever.

Seth began to dig in, while I just sat there in total shock.

"So girlfriend?" I finally managed to croak out.

I almost laughed when I saw the blush that covered his face,

"Well I mean that's basically what you are, well if you want to be, I want you to be." he mumbled adorably.

"Mm that be okay with me." I teased as I broke out into song in my head! We were ignoring the fact that we were brother and sister, as we flirted with one another.

We ate and talked stealing innocent touches the entire time.

We ordered a large chocolate milk shake and shared it like in all the movies; it was cute until we downed it in a few minutes. Seth paid and drove us to the mall, we ran through the parking lot getting holding hands getting soaked as the sky hit us hard with rain drops.

We walked around, his arm was wrapped around my waist. Nothing really caught my eye, except a beautiful necklace, it was a simple diamond shaped in a heart. I'm sure it cost a fortune as I stared at it longingly.

"See something you want Lee?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yeah but it's to expensive." I said pointing at the necklace.

"Are you sure Lee? I could buy it for you." he offered kissing my cheek. His lips were warm making me completely forget about the necklace. I haven't kissed him since yesterday and I was dying to do it again.

"Shouldn't we be heading home?" I whispered trying to keep calm.

"Actually because of the weather we have to get a hotel room tonight and drive back tomorrow when the weather clears." Seth explained with a shy grin.

I blushed thinking about spending a night completely alone with him. I had a feeling tonight would be interesting.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! It took a few days for me to update but the chapter was the longest one yet!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight.

Seth POV

It was around five in the afternoon when it started pouring outside. I had had an intense day, I was furious when I found out about Leah and Jacob, but I realized I had no real claim on her. Even if it physically hurt me to see her with Jacob, I would let her be happy.

After our visit to that weird shop I got an urge to just see her smile. We ate at a small diner she picked out, a flirty waitress helped me get the courage to call Leah my girlfriend. I know she's my sister and I could never call her my girlfriend back in La Push, but here I was free to love her in every way possible.

I would never ever go shopping with a girl but Leah was the only exception. I found it adorable to watch her discard item after item. She was always a picky shopper. I was pleased to be able to walk with my arm around her, pridefully announcing her as mine. A few males dared to glance her way but all quickly turned away when they caught my stare.

As we walked around I marveled at how complete I felt doing such a mundane every day activity, all because of her.

Her face lit up when she walked into a jewelry store, she was attracted to simple heart necklace, although she denied wanting it I knew she did, it was the perfect gift for her eighteenth birthday. It was only a week away, and I wanted to get her something she would love. It didn't matter if I had to spend my entire check on it, I want her to love it.

We decided to have pizza for dinner and go get a hotel room since the weather hadn't improved. Leah went to the bathroom to freshen up, whatever that meant. She looked fresh and beautiful to me, but I would take advantage of her absence and buy the necklace she liked. I had just gotten back in time to catch Leah coming out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" she smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah, let's go find a hotel." I replied as I took her hand in mine. We ran through the rain getting soaked, it felt as though the heavens were showing it's wrath. Disapproving of our relationship. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I picked up my speed. I smiled as my car came into view but that smile disappeared when I felt Leah stop and pull my hand back.

I looked at her curiously,

"Kiss me." she demanded.

"Now?" I asked surprised. It was pouring but she looked so adorable like a soaked cat, how could I say no?

"Yeah now." she laughed putting her hands around my neck.

I didn't have to be told twice as I wrapped my arms around her curvy figure and pressed my lips on her soft ones. Even with the cold wind blasting around us I felt the heat coming of her, luring me in.

She pressed her body closer to mine deepening our kiss, licking my bottom lip insistently. I groaned, I love her so much. I always have, just in different ways.

She pulled away with a cheesy smile on her face,

"Let's go I'm starving." she giggled as she made her way to the car.

I revved up the engine as the car roared to life. I drove to a hotel I had seen a few blocks back. We parked and ran like crazy to the door. I walked up to the counter to get us a room still not letting go of Leah's hand.

"Can we get a room please?" I asked politely.

"One bed or two?" the older woman behind the counter asked.

"One please." Leah answered before I could.

"I'm sorry all the rooms are filled due to the nasty weather. All we have available is the honeymoon suite, considering the circumstances the price will be the same as a regular room." the blonde woman offered sympathetically.

"We'll take it." I cleared my throat not wanting to sound too eager.

"Here's your key. Thank you enjoy your stay." the woman smiled politely returning my credit card.

We made our way to the elevator and I could visually see Leah tremble. I moved my body closer to provide her with some warmth but her shaking didn't cease.

"Come on its this way." I held her hand and led her towards the room.

I slid the card and opened the door expecting some gaudy heart shaped bed and cheesy mirrors on the ceiling but instead I was pleased to see a large poster bed with gold bedding.

"You like it?" I teased Leah as I heard her gasp.

"Yeah it's beautiful." she smiled walking into the large bathroom. It would have a giant tub I thought sarcastically.

"Come on your soaked you have to take a bath." I nudged her into the bathroom as I turned on the hot water and began to prepare her a bath with the vanilla bubble bath and bath salts. It was almost full when I realized Leah was just standing there fidgeting.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" I stood to meet her gaze.

"I do. But I err...well your still here...and..." she stuttered her cheeks colored pink.

"Oh right you need privacy." I felt like slapping my forehead, of course she wouldn't want to undress in front of me. We had barely kissed and Leah wasn't like those girls I was used to.

I walked out the bathroom and called room service. I ordered us four pizzas and some drinks. I was thankful I kept a bag full of my clothes in my car in case I phased. I changed into some dry shorts and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." Leah called as I opened the door.

I couldn't see anything below Leah's collar bone but the knowledge that her naked body was only hidden by a small layer of bubbles was enough to make me hard. I prayed she couldn't see the bulge in my pants as she played with the bubbles.

"Here I brought you a t shirt of mine so you can wear it to sleep." I said quickly as I set down my shirt next to her towel. I walked out quickly refusing to give in to my urge to join her.

I sat down on the bed and made a quick call home.

"Hey mom. We found a hotel and we're just gonna stay here until the weather improves."

"Okay baby. Take care of Leah. I'll see you both tomorrow." my mothers voice snapped me out of my lustful haze.

"Okay I will. Bye mom." I hanged up as Leah walked out in my T-Shirt. She looked so beautiful my shirt barely covered her shapely legs, her short hair was still wet, I licked my lips as I noticed her small nipples poking through the thin material of my shirt.

"Was that mom?" her voice broke me out of my haze.

"Yeah everything's okay." I assured her as a knock interrupted our conversation.

"Room service." I heard a male voice call out. I opened the door as a teenager about Leah's age walked in pushing a cart. The pizzas I asked for where on the cart along with some chocolate covered strawberries.

"On the house." the boy pointed to the strawberries but his gaze never left Leah.

"Thanks." I snapped pulling some cash out my wallet to tip the bastard and rush him out the room.

"Im starving." Leah groaned as she eyed the pizzas.

"Dig in. I got our favorite, meat lovers." I opened a box and grabbed a large slice and began to devour it. Leah soon followed suit and turned on the television. I groaned as I saw the movie she had put on.

"Seriously Lee? The Princess and the Frog?" I asked in mock shock.

"You know I'm a Disney freak. " she huffed.

"Well yes I always knew you were a freak Lee." I tickled her side, she got up and brought the rest of the food and put it on the bed.

We snuggled and munched on pizza and I would never admit it to the guys but I was actually into the movie. It was tender and funny. We had just finished watching the movie when Leah announced it was time for desert.

She grabbed the strawberries,

"Feed me." she demanded.

"Okay bossy." I chuckled as I brought a strawberry to her pouty lips.

She bit into the strawberry and a small drip of juice slid down her chin. I wasn't thinking when I leaned down and licked the small drip from the bottom of her chin to her soft lips. My intrusion was welcomed as she began to kiss me back with fervor. We were both laying on our sides as we explored each others mouth. Her tongue timidly stroking mine, driving me insane with her sweetness.

I positioned myself so my upper half was above hers. I kissed her like my life depended on it, my hands traveling down to her curvy waist and across her fluttering stomach. I was painfully aware of my erection, I began to suckle on the sensitive skin of her neck as I fully got on top of her. I was so turned on, all my inhibitions were drowned as I tasted her skin. I slid my hand down her thighs gripping the shirt and pulling it over her head.

I groaned at the sight of her, she was completely naked. Her skin turned slightly pink as she covered herself, shyly glancing away.

"Don't. Your beautiful." I murmured as I pulled her hands over her head. I kissed her lips softly, slowing caressing her tongue with mine, my hips ground into her as I searched for relief. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips as her sugary arousal scent increased. I had to taste her. I kissed her jaw slowly making my way down to her neck, I sucked on her pulse point enjoying the effect I had on her. I took my time to feel her soft skin, it wouldn't be often I had her all to myself. I licked the smooth valley between her perky breasts, my tongue traveled all around avoiding her taut nipples.

"Seth." she moaned arching her back.

I took her hard nipple into my mouth sucking it gently as my other hand kneaded her other breast. I've had my share of experience and although I wasn't always the most giving lover I would make this the best for her, my sister, my imprint. I ignored how weird that thought was as I grazed my teeth on her breasts. When I was satisfied with my handy work, I began to trail kisses down her stomach, licking the area right above her soaking core. Her legs closed a bit blocking my view.

I remembered that she was still a virgin and she was probably a bit shy.

"Relax, you'll like this." I comforted her as I opened her legs gently. Her scent lured me right to her soaking core, I only hesitated a second before spread her lips and licking her from bottom to top stopping to nibble on her throbbing clit. She tasted so sweet, I lost my concentration and just enjoyed the succulent desert I had been giving. She was gripping my hair as she moaned and panted my name.

I knew she was close, I allowed one of my fingers to enter her soft pink flesh as I licked her clit in fast circles. I moved my finger softly, I didn't want to hurt her. That seemed to do the trick as Leah spasmed and her sweet pussy clenched around my finger. I ran my tongue up and down lapping all the juices that were dripping out.

"Seth." Leah whimpered my name. I moved up to give her a slow sensual kissing making her taste herself on my tongue.

My hands roamed her sexy body, I was so hard it hurt. I had to be inside her, I wanted her so bad, I needed her to fuck her tight little pussy into oblivion. I wanted to make her scream my name over and over again.

I reached down and pulled my shorts off finally freeing my erection from its confines. I wasn't thinking about anything but being inside her. I took my man hood and rubbed it up and down her pussy getting it ready to enter her. I vaguely heard her call out my name, I was so eager to please her.

"Seth! Seth! Stop!" I finally focused on her words.

"What? Why?" I asked in my stupor.

"I'm don't want to. I'm not ready." she tried to get some distance between us, but I wouldn't let her as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"It'll be okay. It'll feel great." I tried to convince her.

"I said no Seth." she snapped.

"Fine." I growled out, rolling of her to lay next to her. I was lost in a lust induced fog and my wolf was mad that he was denied.

I took a few breathes and calmed down, that's when I smelt the saltiness in the air.

"Leah I'm sorry. I was a jerk." I cooed as I tried to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry. I know your mad but I just can't." she sobbed. I got closer and held her in my arms.

"No baby, it's okay I understand. I don't want to pressure you." I apologized sincerely.

"So your not mad at me?" she moved to look me in the eyes.

"Never." I kissed her forehead lightly .

She smiled and cuddled into me.

"You know as my big brother you'd have to kick your own ass for trying to get fresh with me." she joked. I found it refreshing that she was now joking about our situation instead of freaking out about it.

"Yeah I guess I'll have to have a talk with myself later." I inhaled her sweet scent.

"Tomorrow everything goes back to normal, we can't do this anymore." she sighed sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way." I reassured her as well as myself as I held her tight, afraid that if I let go I'd loose her.

"Night night Seth. I love you brother." she mumbled like she hasn't done since we were twelve.

My heart constricted in my chest. Things couldn't be so complicated. I knew there had to be something, and I would figure it out.

A/N: Thanks so much to all my Reviewers you guys are the reason I push myself to write even after work and school. Like the lime? I have a big twist coming! So review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Twilight would be rated R if it were mine.

Leah POV

The sun was barely showing its rays through the grey clouds as we drove back to LaPush. The rain had stopped early in the morning and we decided to head out after a quick breakfast. Things weren't tense like I had expected them to be after last night, Seth understood that I wasn't ready to take that step yet and it had nothing to do with him.

I smiled to myself as I looked at him, he was so hot. That wasn't what drew me to him, he was always so positive and sweet, he was my warmth. He subconsciously licked his lips and I blushed thinking about where his tongue had been last night. It felt so damn good but I wasn't ready to go all the way.

I busted out laughing hysterically when I realized I no longer cared that he was my brother.

"What are you laughing at?" Seth turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Our messed up situation." I mused out loud.

"What about it?" Seth asked, I could see the curiosity in his well defined features.

"I just realized that I don't care if your my brother. I love you Seth." I confessed my feelings; I wasn't expecting him to slam the brakes. I jerked forward but luckily I didn't hit the dashboard.

"Ah. What the hell Seth?" I groaned.

He looked at me checking for injuries, his large hands tucked my hair behind my ears as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry you just caught me off guard." he breathed out. Oh no! Did I make a mistake by telling him I loved him? Should I play it off as a sisterly love?

"I'm sorry." my voice got really small as my nerves spiked.

"Don't be. You love me Leah? Are you in love with me or do you love me like always?" he questioned in a rush.

I considered lying to him, but that wasn't how Seth and I were. Ever since we were young we trusted each other with our secrets. I remember when Seth was sixteen and I was thirteen and he told me about losing his virginity to Rebecca Black, I was pissed and now I realized I was just jealous because he wasn't looking at me.

"I'm in love with you Seth, I think I always have been." I met his gaze as I spoke.

He smiled that boyish smile of his that I adored. He jerked forward and took my lips into a tender kiss; I could feel all the love he had for me through that kiss, the feeling tugged on my heart.

"I love you Leah, with all my heart. Im yours." he smiled as he stroked my cheek softly.

Our moment was interrupted with an angry honk. I turned around to see five cars lined up behind us. Seth being Seth sticked half his body out the window and shouted,

"She loves me! Woo!" he laughed as the male and female drivers whooped and hollered back to him with glee. He just had that cheerful affect on people; it was one of the things I loved about him.

He drove off and grabbed my hand. We chatted idly about my plans to continue my education online since I couldn't leave off to college. It felt like it had only been five minutes when we arrived at forks. I was happy to be home but I was upset that I would have to go back to being Seth's little sister.

"We have to get gas and some snacks." Seth pulled into the local gas station. He began to pump the gas as I went inside to get some snacks; I bought chip bags, small cakes, mostly junk food.

"Leah? Is that you?" I heard a voice ask excitedly as I finished paying for my purchases. I turned around to find Jacob with a skinny ass white girl, Bella.

"Hey Jacob." I said genuinely excited. He let go of the Bella's hand and enveloped me in a tight bear hug, or well wolf hug in his case. I hugged him back subconsciously enjoying his scent.

Isabitch cleared her throat breaking us out of our hug.

"Hi Leah." she said with false friendliness.

"Oh hi..." I pretended to have forgotten her name.

"It's Bella." she said like everyone should know her name.

"Whatever. I didn't know you were dating anyone Jacob." I said bluntly as Bella took his hand trying to pull him to her side.

"We're not dating." Jacob said with a blush.

"Then why are you holding hands?" I asked lifting one of my eyebrows like Seth had done earlier.

"Best friends hold hands." Bella snapped.

"Uh sure. So I guess there would be nothing wrong with you taking me to the movies tomorrow?" I smiled as I put my hand on his arm. I knew Bella had been stringing him a long for the longest and I felt bad for the guy.

"Jacob can't we have plans to go somewhere tomorrow night." Bella answered for him.

"Are you game? We can watch that new comedy you had mentioned."I ignored her talking directly to Jacob.

"Aww man yeah, actually that sounds great." Jacob smiled and turned around to face Bella,

"You can get Edward to take you wherever you wanted to go tomorrow. Okay? Cool." he said not letting her answer.

Just then Seth walked in,

"Leah what's taking so long?" his smiled dropped when he saw who I was with.

"Jacob. Bella." he nodded politely.

"Well we have to go." I turned to leave, the testosterone was almost suffocating.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." Jacob called out. Damn it! I thought I had made it out safely. Seth froze momentarily but he said nothing and increased his step.

He got into the car and slammed the door shut. I had barely closed the door when he sped off.

"I'm sorry. It's just I hated seeing the way Bella controlled him." I tried explaining.

"I don't want to hear it Leah." he ground out.

"You said you'd be okay if I dated." I reminded him childishly.

"I am okay? I just don't want to see it." he sighed.

"Okay." I sighed in defeat. Even though I know I love Seth, something about Jacob just drew me in.

The drive home felt extremely long, the silence was almost suffocating. We put our issues aside when we entered our home.

"Mom. We're home." I called out as we entered.

My mom came to greet us with a tight hug and a kiss.

"My babies are home. Did you bring what I ordered?" she smiled at us.

"Yeah here's your book ma." Seth handed her the book and began to trudge upstairs.

"We have a Pack meeting tomorrow night." my mom called out to Seth.

"But I had plans tomorrow with Jacob." I whined without thinking.

"Well just change them, go tonight." mom said a little too eager.

"Didn't you want me to help clean the spare room today?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's okay sweetie go have fun." she said in that 'don't argue with me, this is final' tone.

"Okay." I said slowly. I made my way to my room realizing that Seth had locked himself in his room. With my sensitive hearing I picked up the hard thumps as his fists hit his punching bag.

I knew he was upset with me and it hurt but I wanted to see Jacob. I felt like he needed me more right now. I felt an inexplicable loyalty towards him, he was by no means more important than Seth, he just needed me more right now.

I dialed Jacob's number and waited for a moment before I heard his husky voice,

"Hello?" he growled out clearly upset.

"Hey Jake it's Leah, mom just told me there's a pack meeting tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight instead of tomorrow?" I asked nervously. I seriously thought he was going to blow me off.

"Sure. I'll pick you up in an hour. I have to go. I'll see you." he hanged up.

Well that was odd. I took a shower enjoying the warm water as it relaxed my muscles.

I put on some short shorts and I floral print shirt, I straightened my hair and put on some natural looking make up. I hadn't been out on a movie date in so long and even though it wasn't who I really wanted I was still giddy.

I ran down the stairs when I heard a knock on the door. I called out my goodbyes; I opened the door found my mouth hanging open. Jacob was looking smoking, wearing a tight black shirt and jeans.

"You look beautiful Leah." he breathed boldly kissing my cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself Black." I teased as I followed his lead to my driveway. I squealed when I saw he had brought his bike instead of his rabbit.

He smiled at my reaction, "I thought you would like this."

"Love it." I replied as I got on and wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt a hot gaze on my back, I turned around to see Seth glaring at Jacob and I through the window. I was pulled away from his stare when Jake turned on the bike and sped away. The thrill of the speed helped me ignore the tug in my chest.

I knew we we're traveling at ridiculously illegal speeds but I loved it. We got the movie theatre in less time than what I expected and Jacob being the gentleman he is bought my ticket and a large of everything of snacks and popcorn.

We sat down waiting for the movie to begin, Jacob stayed quiet and I could almost feel his distress.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly looking into his eyes.

"Nothing Lee I'm really happy to be here with you." he smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on you can tell me." I cooed as I took his hand in mine.

"Its just Bella." he sighed. I quickly let go of his hand.

"Oh." I said not knowing what else to say.

"It's not like that Lee. I'm just sick of it all, one minute we're best friends nothing more, she's in love with the leech and then the next she's confused and doesn't want me to go." he huffed out angrily.

"I'm sorry Jacob. She's and idiot for not seeing how wonderful you are. And to be honest she isn't good enough for you." I gently cupped his cheek, I knew what it was like to be in love with someone but never be enough.

"No but you are." he said quickly as he leaned in to kiss me. His kiss was hard, expressing his emotions. I didn't have time to react as a sugary bleach smell attacked my senses. I pushed Jacob off of me and began to cough.

"Ugh fuck my nose burns." I grumbled.

I turned around as Jacob tensed up, and saw Bella with some queer looking pale guy.

"Its okay Leah. It's just a Cullen." Jacob put his arm around.

"I don't care who the fuck it is I can't stand it." I coughed I had never been around any vamps.

"Hey Jacob. I didn't know you would be here." Bella greeted to my utter irritation.

"I told you I would be here." Jacob growled out in annoyance.

"Well now we could double date." Bella suggested as her Popsicle dick boyfriend remained quite.

"I think we are making here uncomfortable." her leech finally spoke up.

"The name is Edward Cullen." he drawled out. Mm well he was pretty polite for a bloodsucker.

"You have a charming mind." he smiled in a weird crooked manner that made him look like he had suffered from a stroke.

"Leave her alone." Jacob growled out.

"Yeah stop Edward." Bella added.

"Can't you guys watch another movie? Clearly Bella here only wanted to follow Jacob and does not care about this movie, and I would much like to watch it without having to sit in what feels like a gas chamber." I stated bluntly.

"I so do want to watch this movie! You can't kick us out." Bella whined.

"Whatever just shut up then, it's starting." I sat down and faced the screen. Jacob followed my lead and soon we were laughing our asses off and soon all our snacks were gone. The leachy scent had ceased to bother me now it was just a dull background scent. I snuggled into Jacob enjoy his scent.

Everything was going fine, I could tell Jacob was actually enjoying himself and had forgotten about Bella. It was half way into the movie when I heard Bella whine about the view and made Edward sit right in front of us. This bitch. She just had to have both of their attentions. I could feel Jake stiffen as Bella pawed on Edward; it was pathetic watching her trying to snuggle on him as he looked pained.

I smirked and cackled internally, this bitch wanted Jacob's attention well I'll make sure she doesn't get one bit. I thankfully figured out how to block the mind raper.

I turned around to see Jacob's uncomfortable expression. I pulled his chin so he was facing me and I kissed his soft lips. I could feel his surprise but that only lasted about two seconds before his large hands made to grab my hair. He licked my lips asking for access which I granted him.

His tongue tentatively massaged mine almost as if he was afraid to break me. I bit his lip enticing a moan out of him letting him know it was okay to kiss me I wasn't a fragile human that would break. He eagerly returned to kissing me but with a new passion that made my insides quiver.

His hands were roaming all over my waist but he avoided going too far. I was really getting into the kiss which could explain why I was completely stunned when cold liquid fell down my spine, I looked up in shock to see Isabitch smirking with an empty cup soda in her hand.

"Oops it slipped." she said innocently like I was going to buy that shit.

"Yeah well my foot is about to slip up your ass." I growled trembling.

"What the hell Bella?" Jacob exclaimed. Her leech remained silent through the issue.

She was about to talk when I interrupted her,

"Jacob let's get out of here before I kill her. You can help me get out of these wet clothes." I finished with a wink; I would not let her humiliate me.

He nodded and without glancing back he led me outside to his bike.

"I'm really sorry Leah." he began nervously.

"Its okay. Just take me home."I said softly.

We rode back I'm a comfortable silence to La push.

He walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight sweetly.

"I'll call you tomorrow, well if you want." he smiled shyly.

"Sure." I smiled back, even though I ended up drenched I had fun.

I walked inside and noticed the light in my room was on, mom's car was missing she was probably at Billy's so Seth must have stayed up waiting for me. I knew we had to talk but things were just so complicated. I was so not looking forward to this conversation.

A/N: Review and I shall update faster! Thanks for reading! Sorry about the blackwater but it's necessary for the plot. Gasp! I know.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer:Not mine.

Seth POV

Well that had not been as excruciating as I thought it would be. I watched as my imprint rode away with one of my pack brothers. I don't know if it was because it was Jacob, my best friend or if it was because I said it was okay, but I wasn't as pissed as I thought I would be. I won't say I liked the feeling because I did not, but I could look the other way while Leah lived a little more. As long as Jacob kept his hands to himself of course.

I worked my frustration off on my punching bag, until it broke off the hinges on the ceiling. I'm surprised with my wolf strength it lasted so long.

I missed Leah. I know it's pathetic to be so attached to a girl, and I was never that guy that got hung up on a girl, but she was just different. I sighed loudly; I am just full of clichés today.

I walked to her room; her scent was the strongest in her room. I immediately felt relaxed as I entered her small room. Her bed was messy and her clothes were all over the floor. Her vanity looked like every other teenage girl's did, covered in beauty products and well junk to be honest. Her nightstand made me smile; it was covered in framed photos. There was one of us when we were five at the beach standing next to a sand castle we had built, there was another picture of the entire family right before dad died, and I couldn't avoid the twinge of guilt I felt as I thought about dad. He would think I was a sick bastard for not protecting Leah and respecting our familial bond. A girly silver studded frame which I vaguely remembered held a picture of Sam and her now held a picture of her and I at Embry's party. I hadn't remembered anybody taking that picture but there it was, our smiling faces staring right back at me. Anyone who didn't know us could immediately recognize we were a couple, her head tilted towards me, my hand possessively clutched her waist. It was small things like this I fear people will begin to notice.

I took a deep breath as I lay down in her bed. I must have dozed off; I was woken by the front door slamming closed. I didn't have to wait long for Leah to enter her room. I immediately noticed her shirt was stained with what smelled like soda.

"What the hell happened to you?" I snapped. This would have never happened if I had been the one to take her out.

"Bella." she growled out without further explanation.

"I'm going to kill Jacob!" I seethed; I could smell him all over her.

"Calm down Seth, he had nothing to do with it." she responded as she rummaged through her clothes.

"I'm not talking about that. I can smell him all over you Leah." I stood up and walked toward her.

"Oh." she avoided my gaze.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her toward me,

"The only scent mixing with yours should be mine." I whispered in her eat causing her to shiver.

"I'm...confused." she finally breathed out.

"I don't know what you're feeling but I know what I'm feeling, I love you Leah." I gently kissed her cheek.

"I..." Leah was interrupted by our mother's knock on the door. Damn. So much for super hearing.

"Leah? Why is your door locked? Is Jacob still with you?" my mom inquired.

"Quick! Hide in the closet." Leah shoved me into her closet and shut the door.

I could see her opening the door through the small opening.

"Sorry mom I was about to change. Of course Jacob isn't here!" she said with some indignation.

My mother laughed softly, "I know Leah, I was just kidding. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah I did mom, there's just something about Jacob that makes me happy." She confessed slowly, probably afraid of my reaction. My hands shook slightly but I had to admit, all I wanted was for her to be happy.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Jacob is a sweet boy, he has been hurt just like you, and I think you could both use some company." My mother smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye. Leah didn't notice as she scrounged around trying to clean up a bit but our mother was up to something.

"Yeah I guess." Leah answered vaguely.

"Oh sweetie can I borrow your black flats?" mom asked getting up heading towards the closet. Shit! Shit! It would be very suspicious if she found me here. What would I say?

'Oh. Hi mom, I was just checking for monsters in Leah's closet.' Uh no.

Thankfully Leah thought quickly, "Oh I let Rachel borrow those."

"Then I'll borrow your silver ones." My mother answered to my dismay.

"Here, the silver flats were under my bed." Leah rushed the shiny shoes into our mother's hands, blocking her path to the closet. I had never been more appreciative of her messy ways.

"Thanks sweetie. Goodnight." My mother kissed my sister's forehead tenderly, while simultaneously bringing me back to reality. We were a family. Leah was my sister; I shouldn't even be looking at her like a woman, much less touching her like I already had.

Once the coast was clear I left the sanction of my hiding place, it was time to face reality.

"That was close." Leah breathed as she wrapped her arms around me. I automatically stiffened.

"What's the matter?" my imprint looked up to me with an adorable expression on her face, it literally broke my heart to say what I did next.

"I, we, can't do this anymore Leah, it's unnatural." I explained, refusing to look at her.

"What? I thought you didn't care anymore. What is this really about? Jacob?" she demanded to know, clearly bewildered by my change of attitude.

I huffed at hearing Jacob's name, "No. It's just wrong. I can't do this when I think about how mom would feel. What dad would say Lee?" I replied purposely attacking her weak spot, I had to give her a normal life.

"Fine. Get the fuck out Seth." She cried harshly. Her words almost crumbled my resolution, but that mother -daughter interaction kept replaying in my head; I could not destroy our family.

I left her room slowly, not surprised to hear the door locked shut behind me. I felt an overwhelming melancholy seep through me as the night drew on. I climbed into my bed feeling dejected; desperately sniffing what was left of Leah's scent.

I woke up early the next morning and got ready for work in a trance. I couldn't concentrate on anything I was too confused. I did the right thing breaking things off with Leah before things were damaged much further. If this was what was best, then why did I feel so crummy?

I was so lost in my thoughts and my work by the time I checked the clock I realized it was lunch time, I decided to visit a deli down the street that the pack always went to.

Once I arrived I ordered my turkey BLT and ate silently in a table near the back. I looked up when the door opened to reveal two of my pack mates, Leah and Sam. I quickly covered my face with my newspaper and prayed they didn't sit close enough to catch my scent. They ordered and quickly sat down in a table far from mine. I had always had the best hearing in the pack so I could hear their conversation clearly. Yes I felt bad for intruding on their privacy, but I just had to know how she was doing and why in the world she was with Sam.

"Thanks for meeting me. I just wanted to apologize. What I did the other day was childish." Leah spoke regret lacing her tone.

"It was, but I can't say I didn't deserve it. Emily and I made up; you know the imprint is too strong." Sam sighed after a silent pause.

"I'm still sorry. I can't say we'll ever be friends again but I don't hate you two anymore." My imprint smiled, obviously finally letting go of her past love.

"Things could have been so different, Lee lee. I still think about us, I wanted to marry you." Sam choked out.

"We weren't meant to be. Its okay Sam, we'll both be happy." She negated taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"You know I'll always be there for you." Sam declared softly almost causing me to growl. She didn't need him, she had me.

"Thank you." She replied simply.

They continued with light conversation, they finished their meals and left. I walked out the door to see Leah standing outside clearly waiting for me.

She laughed icily at the surprised look that crept its way on to my face.

"What? You didn't think I would feel your presence? You're my imprint for fucks sake."

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." I replied like a kid who had been busted eavesdropping.

"Just stay out of my business Seth." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"You're my imprint. Everything about you affects me, I can't just 'stay out of your business'." I explained quickly.

"You gave that up last night _brother_. I'll see you at the meeting tonight." She slipped out of my grip and walked away. I could have stopped her but the way she had called me brother had paralyzed me, it felt like a slap to the face. Not only had I lost my soul mate but my sister too.

I returned to work and poured all I had into my projects, I didn't want to think about anything else anymore. I left straight to Jacob's house after work; I didn't even bother changing out of my suit. I had arrived a little late seeing as how everybody was there already.

"Finally man! The elders wouldn't say a word until everybody was here." Quil and Embry chorused.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips when I saw Leah sitting on Jacob's lap. I would kill to be in his place.

"Silence!" called Billy.

"Now that you are all here we can share the good news." My mom smiled while looking straight at Leah and Jacob.

"Legend has it that a female would be born in our tribe with the gift of phasing, she is meant to push the rightful alpha to his place and birth the strongest wolves the world will ever see. This Legend is no longer just a myth; it is playing out before our eyes. Leah here has phased, and her attentions have led Jacob to accept his place and challenge Sam." Old Quil paused as gasps filled the air; I was trembling barely containing the phase. I couldn't react, I froze. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Don't I get to choose who I marry?" Leah cried out in outrage.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to do this. This tribe depends on you." My mother answered gently.

"What if he loses?" Sam asked clearly annoyed that everyone assumed he would lose.

"I won't." replied Jacob in a cocky manner.

"I mean we don't have to get married right away right?" Leah asked finally breaking me out of my stupor.

"No you can wait a few years if you want." Billy answered with a genuine smile.

I growled, "Are you fucking serious?" that clearly snapped everyone's attention to me.

"Seth watch your mouth!" my mom chastised.

"No! You can't just marry her off! She's not some animal you can breed." I snarled backing away from the elders I was so close to phasing. The guys all stood ready to step in.

"It's not like that Seth, I love her. This isn't how I imagined things to go but we are meant to be. I'll take care of her, trust me." Jacob replied sincerely. Looking at my best friend I couldn't help but reconsider. Leah would be happy with him and her life would be normal, she wouldn't have to deal with all this mess I caused.

The words I spoke next made even me cringe when I heard the sadness and desperation in my tone. "But you can't have _her_ Jake, she's my…

A/N: Soo sorry I haven't updated in awhile, well life happens. Should Seth confess she is his imprint? Help me decide guys! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I was overwhelmed with the amount of attention the last chapter got! Thank you so much! Well one twist has unraveled but I still got some things up my sleeve! **_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 22 **

**"But you can't have her Jake, she's my...my sister." He finished lamely. He almost exposed our most treasured secret. **

**"I'll always be your sister." I spoke softly as I made my way towards him. I was pulled back by a strong hand; I turned to see Jacob with a stern look on his face.**

**"Stay back Leah, he's not safe." Jacob said protectively. **

**"Like I would ever hurt her." Seth growled with a murderous look on his face. **

**"Seth calm down, we'll talk later." I reassured him as I broke Jacob's grip. **

**He simply nodded and walked off back to his car. I knew he didn't want to phase and broadcast his thoughts. We all flinched as we heard him speed off. I looked around and saw confused expressions on everyone's faces.**

"**Are you okay Leah?" Jacob asked me sweetly.**

"**I'm fine." I responded curtly. I felt the tug pull me away towards our home, but my duty was here. As much as I hated it I couldn't ever have Seth, I had to marry Jacob for the sake of my tribe. I always knew we were doomed.**

"**So what do say Leah? You want to give us a shot?" Jacob asked nervously. I could see the elder's expecting faces, my pack mates' curious ones, but what stood out was my mother's hopeful face. I knew she wanted this life for me, a loving husband, kids, the whole white picket fence dream. Seth and I could never give her that, all we would bring her is shame. Everything Seth said last night suddenly made sense, he wasn't rejecting me; he was protecting our family.**

**I swallowed this was a huge decision, "I'm game if you are." I replied with what I hope was a convincing smile.**

**Jacob embraced me in his arms and everyone except Sam of course cheered for us. I smiled weakly as Jacob and I were congratulated on our bright future. A celebration broke out but all I wanted to do was run home. I stayed for an hour, that's all I could bare.**

"**Leaving so soon?" Jacob called out as I walked out the door. He had seemed genuinely happy all day, I wish I could feel the same. **

"**Yeah it's been a long day." I hugged him lightly.**

"**We'll be okay Leah. Tomorrow I will challenge Sam and we will be alphas together, and well more than just that." He blushed slightly.**

"**What about Bella?" I questioned suddenly.**

"**I still care about her but she had been losing me for awhile now, and when you came along you gave me a reason to smile again." He spoke his thoughts aloud.**

"**I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow." I stopped our conversation. It didn't feel right; I just had to get home.**

**I left before he could say another word. The walk home felt extremely short, before I could gather up my thoughts I was walking up the drive way. I went straight to Seth's room; I needed him just as much as he needed me. I could smell the smoke before I made it to his door.**

**I was so pissed off by his behavior that I didn't bother knocking. My heart sunk when I saw him, my imprint sitting on the ground staring out the window. A joint in his hand reduced to almost nothing, there was a glassy look in his eyes and tears staining his cheeks. I couldn't contain the gasp that left my lips. I had never seen my big brother so broken.**

"**Come to invite me to the wedding sweetheart?" he asked not looking at me.**

**I ignored his harsh words; I still couldn't believe he was high as a kite. "What the hell? What if mom had found you like this?" I snatched the joint out of his hand and he finally looked at me. I almost wished he hadn't.**

"**As long as she doesn't find me fucking my sister I don't think it'll matter." he snapped as he reached for the joint in my hand. I pulled back before he could take it and stamped it out on the hardwood floor.**

"**What the hell Leah? I don't need you to take care of me, go smother Jacob." He stood to full height, he was intimidating but I could see the pain in his eyes.**

"**I'm sorry." I breathed as I embraced him in my arms. I was so sure he would push me away but instead he broke down in tears. I had never seen him cry, he was always strong and optimistic.**

"**I don't know what to do."I confessed as I ran my hand down his bare arm repetitively.**

**It took him a few moments to relax and respond,**

"**I'm leaving Leah. I won't be able to stand seeing you with him, or carrying his child. It'll be best for everybody if I just leave." He pulled away from me.**

"**You can't leave. I'll go with you." I began to panic.**

"**Your place is here Lee lee. You have to stay mom needs you, hell the whole tribe needs you." Seth replied his gaze burning into me. I couldn't bare to lose him.**

"**I need you Seth. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved or will love anyone." I tried desperately to make him reconsider. Like he had earlier I broke down, I would be mortified if I let anyone else see me so vulnerable, but I trusted him. He immediately took me in his arms and began to stroke my hair. I sobbed my heart out, everything was so messed up. How in the hell did I end up imprinting on my own brother? My life was just some sick cosmic joke.**

"**I won't go anywhere; I'll stay by your side even if it kills me." he whispered making me whimper in relief.**

**It took me a few minutes to calm down. I looked up at Seth and noticed he was sober once again. He smiled his boyish smile and softly kissed my cheek, "I love you." He said simply.**

**I stared at him and I was amazed by how handsome he was, his soft brown eyes and his plump lips made him irresistible. I abandoned all logical thought and reached up to kiss his soft lips. Everything felt right, I felt complete again. He kissed me back passionately for a few moments; he suddenly drew away from me.**

"**What are we doing Leah? We can't do this." He groaned using all his restraint to keep away from me. I crawled closer to him and straddled his lap as I began to pepper small wet kisses on his neck.**

"**No. We **_**shouldn't**_** but we can and we will." I whispered as I lightly grazed my teeth on his neck, his skin tasted so sweet I just wanted to devour him.**

**He growled giving into my ministrations; his hand went to grab a fistful of my hair and raise me to meet his hypnotizing gaze. **

"**You'll be the death of me." he whispered before he lowered his warm lips on mine. Once his lips hit mine gently yet demanding I knew there was no going back now. His tongue licked my lips sensually coaxing me to open my lips and give him access. There was no struggle as his soft tongue stroked every surface of my mouth leaving me eager to feel him. He gently pushed me down and hovered over me, taking complete control of the situation. **

"**You are so beautiful." He smiled at me I wonder as he softly traced his fingertips down my side. **

**His soft touches were driving me insane. I could feel the moisture build up between my legs, I was soaking wet. I pulled him towards me and attacked his mouth; a sexy groan escaped his lips in response as his hands squeezed my thighs. I was so lost in his touch I whimpered when he pulled away. **

"**I have to feel you." Seth replied huskily to my confusion. I was about to ask how when he ripped my shirt and bra off in one smooth motion. He threw his own shirt onto the floor and quickly pressed his smooth chest against my breasts making the alpha female in me purr in pleasure. My eyes snapped shut close as his mouth travelled down my neck to lavish my chest. His tongue swirled around my puckered nipple while his hands massaged my breast in a deliciously rough manner. **

**I could feel my panties get wetter and wetter, I had never felt this way before. I was ready to give myself to him. He planted small kisses down my stomach stopping right above the waist of my shorts to lick my hips.**

**He was torturing me, teasing me beyond the point of return. I sighed when he finally removed my shorts and threw them on the ground. He rubbed his nose slightly on my core inhaling deeply. **

"**Mm you smell so mouthwatering." He announced making me blush. He removed my panties in one fluid motion and kissed my inner thighs. I know we had already done this but it still made me a bit shy, I wasn't used to guys, let alone my own brother, going down on me. All my inhibitions were forgotten when I felt his tongue lick my slit up and down his massaged my thighs. I moaned uncontrollably as he began to move his tongue in rapid circles around my sensitive bundle of nerves. I grab his soft hair desperately trying to find my release; I can feel him smirk as he enters one finger inside of me and begins to curl his it inside me rapidly. I couldn't hold it in anymore I moaned his name as a delicious orgasm shook my body. **

**He kisses my face softly as I come down from the high. I smile like an idiot when I open my eyes to find his lustful gaze on me. **

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks as he strokes my hip softly. **

"**I'm positive." I kiss him silencing any further discussion. He quickly pulls his pants down along with his boxers, revealing his smooth hard flesh. I am a little worried, he is so thick and this will be my first time. He pulls a condom on and begins to rub his member up and down my slick opening. I want him so bad right now I don't fear the pain that is too come. **

"**I've only ever loved you." He confesses softly as he thrusts inside me slowly. The sensation is so intense I can't control my body as I release a cry of pain. **

"**Do you want me to stop?" he asks his voice laced with concern. **

"**No. Keep going." I command him. **

**He pushes himself completely inside releasing a deep moan as he waits for me to adjust to his size. I relax and encourage him to continue with a slight buck of my hips. He pulls out slowly and enters me again, gradually increasing his pace as my body starts to relax. He is so tentative, kissing me softly whispering that he loves me. After some time I feel the pain reside and turn into pleasure, I know he is holding back and for that I am grateful. I begin to move my hips to match his pace and the pleasure increases. Our breathing becomes ragged and harsh; I can feel my heart race along his. The only thing that exists right now is our lovemaking. **

**He grabs a hold of my leg and begins to pound into me with more strength. He feels so amazing, I feel him taking control and I love it. **

"**Come for me Lee lee." He orders huskily. He was the epitome of sexy. His order brought me the most intense orgasm of my life. I felt like my body had been pumped full of endorphins as I screamed out his name. **

**Seth thrust a few more times before he grunted my name and came. He collapsed on top of me, using my chest as a pillow. We both catch our breath as Seth repositioned himself so I lay in his arms. **

"**I love you." He breathed. He kissed my forehead tenderly as I closed my eyes. **

**I was so exhausted I dozed off before I could respond. **

**I woke up the next morning feeling overheated and sore. I smile when I see that Seth is sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face, I kiss his cheek lightly and get up to use the restroom. That's when I freeze, the door was opened! I clearly remember closing it after I barged into Seth's room. Fear begins to seep in as I walk out the door and notice some frames that were on the wall had been knocked down! **

**Shit! **

**I immediately sniffed for a scent but there was nothing, meaning the person had to have come by last night and witnessed what happened between Seth and me. **

**I run back into the bedroom and nudged Seth harshly to wake up. After some persistence tries I succeed. **

"**Good morning beautiful." He stands up completely naked and hard. I push the lust aside and remember that there are more important things to think about right now. **

"**Not a good morning! Someone saw us last night, the door was opened and some frames had been knocked down as if someone left in shock." I explained in a panic. **

**His face quickly grows serious as he inspects the hallway. **

"**Fuck! I think you are right. Do you think it was mom?" he asks somberly. **

"**No. She would have said something, and she was supposed to be staying with Billy yesterday." I quickly reasoned. **

"**It could have been anyone; we keep all the doors unlocked remember? Whatever happens I'll be by your side." He pulls me towards him and wraps his strong arms around me. I know soon enough we will find out who saw, this was bound to explode in our faces. **

_**A/N: So Seth didn't confess but they were discovered! Next chapter I'll reveal who saw them so review! That was my first lemon, it seemed tame but I wanted their first time to be sweet. What did you guys think and who do you think saw them?**_


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Sorry for the long delay but I will be wrapping things up soon enough! Thank you to everybody that reviewed, even if it had been awhile since I had updated! This chapter is for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 23

Surprise POV

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I was positive I was going into shock. Seth and Leah could not have been doing _that_. I panicked as I ran out of the house, one thing was certain; no one must ever find out. It would be a disgrace if the truth came out. I had to make this right, and I only knew one man who could fix this. I had to stop and empty the contents of my stomach twice before I got to Billy's house. I knocked urgently on the door, my mind had already come up with a plan and I couldn't let anything stand in the way of it.

"Sue?" Jacob opened the door surprised to see me again so shortly.

I hid my emotions and smiled politely,

"Hello Jacob, I came to see Billy."

"Oh right! Well come on in, Dad is in the living room watching the game." Jacob ushered me inside with a warm smile. He was the right boy for my Leah, strong, handsome, and not her brother.

"Hi honey." I greeted Billy as usual with a soft peck on the cheek.

"Well I have to patrol so I'll be leaving you two love birds." Jacob teased as he walked out the door. This was actually extremely convenient since I didn't want Jacob to hear this conversation with his super natural talents.

"What's the matter Sue?" Billy asked as he turned off the game and looked at me.

"I think Leah and Jacob should get married on the next full moon." I said bluntly getting to the point.

Billy's eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise. "But that is only seven days from now."

"I know but I had a vision from Taha Aki. Leah and Jacob must marry that night in order to insure peace for our tribe, if not only despair is to come." I lied through my teeth. I hated lying period, but this was to protect my children from their own mistakes.

"Well I trust your word and if that is how it must be then so be it, but Leah and Jacob must both be willing. I will not force them." He concurred after some thought.

"I'll talk to Leah and you talk to Jacob. Now how about I make you a snack while you watch the game? You'll need your energy tonight." I smirked as he smiled.

Leah POV

Seth had convinced me to relax for a moment and enjoy some of some breakfast; I could barely eat though I was too nervous about what would happen today. Would someone approach us first? Or would they just tell the entire tribe?

"Leah?" Seth's murmur broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied stupidly.

"I have a plan that could…well you know make sure our relationship doesn't get exposed…well I have decided that if it was someone in the pack then I will just challenge whoever is alpha at the time and when I win then I can alpha order all the guys to keep their mouths shut." He finished his 'plan' with a satisfied smile, he had gone mental.

"Seth you can't! You will get killed; you know the Clearwaters have always been Betas at the most!" I snapped trying to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah but never had a female phased and never before had a wolf imprinted on his _own sister_! I can do this Leah. All I'm asking is for you to have some faith in me. I am not asking as your brother but as the man you gave yourself to last night, as your imprint I need you to trust me…please." He finished with a dark tint in his eyes.

"I have complete faith in you, I love you." I replied reflexively.

He took me into his arms and kissed me tenderly. Even though I was terrified of what could happen I could lose myself in his warm embrace for now. He pulled away faster than I would like and smirked at me when my arousal tinged the air around us.

"As much as I would love to have you right now, I unfortunately have to go patrol." His teasing instantly reminded me what he was about to face. The whole pack probably knew by now.

"Hey don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have you by my side it'll take more than a few angry wolves to keep me from you." He kissed my forehead and walked out the door before I could stop him.

I paced the house cleaning up like a criminal trying to cover up their tracts. I heard the front door slam shut, I dropped everything and headed to the door to see if Seth had arrived. Instead I was greeted with the sight of my mother looking completely broken.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously. My heart went into over drive as I wondered if maybe Seth had gotten hurt.

"Was I a bad mother?" my mother asked as she began to sob and fall to her knees.

I tried to hug her but she pushed me away, I could have forced my hug with my super human strength but I let her be. The rejection stung but I had to comfort her.

"No mom. You are the perfect mother, Seth and I couldn't have asked for more." I cooed softly still maintaining my distance.

She stayed quite for a pregnant pause and finally looked up; I would never forget the look of disappointment and disgust in her eyes.

"Then why did you and your brother betray us like that?" she finally questioned in a tone I have never heard her use before.

"What are you talking about mom?" I asked completely clueless.

"I saw you two Leah! Fucking like rabbits last night!" she screamed and I froze in shock.

I had been so quick to dismiss mom as the person that had caught us that I was so shocked I couldn't even at least try to deny it.

"Mom we're in love, it's complicated…"

"In Love? Complicated?" It's disgusting Leah! Your father would have a heart attack if he were still alive." My mother cut me off in a cold tone.

"We imprinted on each other!" I snapped back defensively.

"No Leah. Seth and you are _brother and sister, _nothing more. Seven days from now you will marry Jacob and no one will ever know about this. Are we clear?" she asked sternly. I found myself nodding unable to voice my outrage.

"This conversation will be the end of that subject, Seth won't know that I know and when Jacob proposes to you today you will agree and be happy about it." She ordered leaving no room for discussion. I agreed numbly the way she clutched her chest made me agree. I knew her health wasn't what it should be and I couldn't risk losing her too.

I cried my eyes out vaguely reacting when my mother left our home. I cried harder when a smiling Seth walked in to find me a sputtering mess on the floor.

"Are you okay baby? What's the matter?" he immediately wrapped his arms around me and began to comfort me.

I pushed him away for mom's sake.

"I'm getting married next week." I was finally able to face him and stop crying as much.

"What?" he replied hurt lacing his usually cheerful features.

"I am marrying Jacob next week." I got up and looked away from his eyes.

"Leah none of the guys know, you don't have to worry." He tried to reason with me.

"I don't care Seth. I can't do this anymore. I _want _to marry Jacob, I want a normal life Seth." I lashed out harshly crushing any optimistic hopes he might have still kept burning.

He sighed sadly and moved to kiss my head softly.

"Whatever makes you happy baby." He breathed and I almost gave in to the pull as I felt his tears roll down to drop on my cheek mixing with my own.

I thought of mom and dad as I walked away from the love of my life and went to find Jacob; my new future.

A/N: So anybody expect it to be Sue? Sorry it was short, I just worked 12 hours! Only about two chapters left so please review. Then I have another story in the works, anybody want to hear about the idea?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 24

Leah POV

I stared at my reflection in the full size mirror unable to react. I was in a beautiful white dress, mermaid style the sales lady had said, it was a simple lace dress and I could even admit it looked gorgeous on me. The traditional lace veil completed the look; the only thing out of place was my smile.

"You look beautiful!" Rachel squealed feeling all the excitement I didn't feel.

"Stunning, Jacob isn't going to know what to do with himself." Emily teased erupting in giggles. I gave her a small smile; we were in better terms since my mom insisted I make peace with her and make her a bridesmaid. I discovered I had too many other issues to worry about, I couldn't hold on to that grudge anymore.

"Your father would be so proud of you Leah." My mother said gently as I kept my eyes focused on my reflection trying in vain to keep the tears at bay.

After that evening six days ago when my mother blew up on me and left in tears a lot of things had changed. Seth immediately accepted the promotion that demanded he transfer to the Seattle office. He rarely called to check up on mom and he hasn't asked for me once. It stings but it's what we must do. In a way I'm relieved that he left, the day I got engaged he tore his room apart and got drunk off his ass becoming more self-destructive than ever. I couldn't handle knowing he was that way because of me. Seth wasn't the only one who changed; my mother shocked me by basically pretending that everything was normal. She never mentioned what happened that day or what happened between Seth and me.

When Jacob proposed putting his mother's ring on my finger and giving me a smile so full of hope and adoration I began to cry harder than I have in my life. I claimed them tears of joy which seemed to satisfy a beaming Jacob, there was no way I could tell him I wished it were Seth in his place. Sam even stepped down as alpha to give Jacob his rightful place peacefully. Soon after that my mother began to move swiftly, she had managed to plan a small elegant wedding in six days.

The majority of the pack was so happy that Jacob and I were finally going to be happy they threw us an engagement party. It was more of a large bon fire that the whole tribe attended to celebrate this oh so holy union. I remember Sam offering a soft congratulation and leaving promptly.

I hugged my mother for comfort and thanked the girls for coming to my final fitting with me. I quickly walked to a changing room where I practically ripped the delicate wedding dress off of me. I walked out and handed the dress to a sales associate to have it boxed.

"I am so excited for your bachelorette party tonight!" Rachel began to chatter with the rest of the girls about the plans we had tonight. I insisted that it wasn't necessary but Rachel and Rebecca ignored my wishes and planned a girl's night out to celebrate my last day as a free woman in Seattle.

Seattle….where Seth now lives….away from me.

My mother walked towards us with a large box in her hands announcing it was time for lunch. We found a small café but I couldn't find it in me to enjoy my Steak like I usually would. I let my mom lead the girls in a conversation about all the wedding details and tuned out to think about Seth. I wasn't sure if I would ever see him again, I knew I wouldn't see him at the wedding. I know mom had asked him to walk me down the aisle which in any normal brother/sister relationship would be sweet considering we had lost dad but in our case it just seemed cruel. I never heard his response but I'm sure my mother asked Billy to do the honors.

Time flew by before I knew it I was in my bedroom surrounded my Rebecca, Rachel and Emily. They had brought over all their things in order for us to get ready for tonight. My hair had been curled to perfection by Rachel and Emily had put some bold make up on my poor unsuspecting face. The girls had gotten me a white dress in honor of my upcoming nuptials, it fit me like a second skin and went down only enough to cover my goods. The one strap dress was complimented with some white heels that made me even taller than I already am.

My jaw dropped when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I could barely recognize myself. With my girls around me in tight red dresses I almost looked angelic, well like a naughty angel. I felt a strange sensation tug at my lips as I smiled honestly for the first time in days. I could even ignore the twinge of guilt I felt as I realized I was almost happy.

We drove off to Seattle blasting music and planning out our night. First we stopped by for some drinks and dinner at some posh lounge restaurant, it wasn't really my scene but the girls seem to enjoy so it was fun after all. We ended up at a packed club taking shots of tequilas so 'I could loosen up' according to Rachel.

I hate to admit it but it totally worked. We hit the dance floor and began to dance and even grind on one another. We certainly drew a lot of attention but we never let any guy join our group. The songs began to blur together as we danced I lost track of how long we had been dancing until Emily pulled us to the bar to get 'refreshed' which in her world meant 'let's get shit faced'. I was too buzzed to argue and just downed my drinks.

"So Lee are you looking forward to the wedding night?" Emily began to tease.

"Oh yeah." I answered vaguely trying to avoid the subject.

"Jacob is a big guy, I bet he's proportional." Emily winked at me as I blushed. I knew I would have to sleep with Jacob I had just kind of been in denial about it.

"Oh ew! We don't want to hear about our brother's soon to be sex life or how Leah will defile our brother's innocence." Rebecca squeaked as Rachel nodded in agreement.

That single sentence bothered me more than it should have. I guess it reminded me of my own brother. I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts and downed another shot. Damn it I was going to have fun tonight no matter what.

I reached for another shot but I was pulled away from it by an excited Emily.

"Isn't that Seth?" she asked pointing to a man on the dance floor, a man who had a very sultry blonde grinding all over him, a man who was indeed Seth.

She didn't need me to confirm that it was him; she went into the dance floor and pulled him toward us. I straightened out my hair feeling butterflies flutter around in my stomach all of a sudden.

"Hey guys. I didn't expect you to see you here." Seth greeted us politely carefully avoiding eye contact with me.

"We came out to have Leah's bachelorette party! Who was that little blonde all over you?" Rachel asked bluntly as always.

"Oh she was no one." He answered honestly thinking nothing of the blonde, which made my possessive wolfy side more than pleased.

"It's getting late; I think we should be heading back home." Rebecca announced.

"Oh yeah my shoes are killing me." Rachel agreed.

"I want to dance more." I pouted like a five year old. It may be immature but I wasn't ready to let my last night of freedom go.

"Well how about us three go home and you can stay with Seth, he can drive you to La Push tomorrow when he drives out to the wedding." Emily suggested not even asking if Seth was even going to the wedding. I was about to protest when Rachel and Rebecca began to agree and promptly walk away.

I didn't even know what to say as Seth and I stood awkwardly at the bar. He still hadn't looked me in the eye not even once.

He silently grabbed my hand and led me back onto the dance floor. My heart began to pound in my chest as he turned me around to face away from him, his hands clutched my hips roughly as he pulled my backside into his front. I was frozen in place. He began to move to the beat moving me along with him in an agonizing pleasurable manner.

"It was me you grinded with at the party." He whispered into my ear causing goose bumps to appear on my neck. I wasn't shocked by his words I had already figured it had been him, his scent was unforgettable. I simply responded by grinding against his obvious arousal. He growled and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to a private room in the back and slammed me against the wall harshly once we entered the secluded room.

"You. Are. Fucking. Beautiful." he breathed out in an angry growl as he finally let his eyes meet mine. I didn't know how to respond to all the anger, pain, and pure desire I saw in his eyes. I did the only thing I could think of; I smashed my lips to his.

He groaned and quickly responded by grabbing my hair and demanding entrance into my mouth. I eagerly met his tongue with my own, but there was no question he was clearly in charge right now. I kissed him with everything that I am. I had missed him so much. I had been so sure that I probably wouldn't see him again nor would I get to ever touch him again that I abandoned all sense of morality, well what I had left, and began to unbutton his shirt. My hands touched his hard muscles relishing in the way they quivered under my touch. His hand snaked down to wrap my legs around his waist, grinding his hard arousal against my moist sex.

"You look like an angel, the blushing bride to be in white. Tonight you're mine, at least for tonight." He breathed while he lavished my neck making me even wetter.

I groaned in pleasure at his words, there was nothing else on my mind at this moment.

He pulled my dress up over my head quickly pausing only when he noticed I had no bra on. With a devilish grin he began to teasingly lick my perky nipples, sucking them into hard peaks. I grabbed his hair and pulled him up to kiss his sweet lips. He moved his hands to unbuckle his pants and let them drop to the floor. He hesitated a moment,

"Are you sure about this Lee?" he asked with so much tenderness I couldn't breathe let alone talk so I simply nodded.

He moved his hand to massage my hips, "I've missed you so much baby."

My panties were ripped off before I could even respond. I gasped when I felt his hard member rub against my aching sex. His teasing was torture. I needed him so badly the pull in my chest was intense; I never thought I would beg a man but that's exactly what I did.

"Please Seth. I need you…" I was cut off with a powerful thrust I moaned as I felt myself being stretched. He held still for a moment until I wriggled my hips letting him know it was okay to continue. He pulled out swiftly to quickly thrust back in hard. His hands grabbed my bottom making my breasts bounce on his hard chest.

I moaned like a wanton slut, it felt so great to have him pound into me with all his pent up emotions.

"You like that baby sis?" he asked in between thrusts turning me on even more. All my nerves were on fire and my lack of response incensed him even further.

"You like the way your big brother fucks your tight pussy?" he growled out, as sick as it was I think we both got off on the taboo.

"Yeah…yes…." I finally breathed out as his mouth left small bites on my neck.

My nails ran down his back as I felt a wonderful feeling rush all over my body and a blinding orgasm over took me.

I came down from my high to see Seth rubbing my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I'm not done with you baby." He kissed my biting my bottom lip and sucking on it gently. Can a girl die from too much pleasure?

He picked me up and gently laid me on the couch disconnecting from me leaving me whimpering for more.

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly his voice thick with emotion.

"More than you'll ever know." I replied honestly.

He smiled and lowered his body onto mine. It felt so great every time he entered me I don't even try to hold back my moans anymore.

He began to thrust into me with renewed fervor. His lips all over tasting my skin, kissing, licking and gently nipping wherever he pleased.

"No one will make you feel the way I do Leah, your body and heart will always belong to me just like you will always have all of me." He mused out loud. His words brought me another orgasm, I found my muscles clenching hard as his rhythm began to become erratic.

"Say my fucking name Leah." He ordered.

"Seth oh god Seth." I moaned as he spilled his seed deep inside me.

He repositioned us so I was in his arms, I didn't comment as I felt his seed spill down my thighs. My alpha female was pleased by this, she was such a slut.

We stayed silent for a few moments before he spoke up,

"I will always love you Leah no matter who you're with or where I am." He promised as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Seth." I sobbed as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry baby, were doing what we have to. I promise you'll have a happy life. Now let's get you home. " he got up and handed me my clothes and began to dress.

"I can take a cab." I offered weakly.

"I have to drive down anyways for the wedding and you know there is no way I would put you in a cab." He replied as he helped me adjust my dress and kissed me lightly making my lips tingle.

"You're coming to the wedding?"

"Of course, who else is going to walking you down the aisle?" he smiled a sad little smile that didn't reach his eyes. He took my hand and led me out of the club to his cherry red Camaro.

I knew then as he held my hand softly that he would always be there for me, even if he couldn't be with me. It made my heart break.

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I decided to break up this chapter into two but the end is near! Did that make anyone else a little hot? My next story will be a Leah story where she marries an older man and falls in love with his hot young nephew, obviously AU and AH. Does that sound like something anyone would read? And who should the nephew be? Jacob? Paul? Edward? Anybody?


End file.
